How One Night Changed My Life Forever
by potterfan310
Summary: My parents have had my life planned out for me and now I'm in my seventh year at Hogwarts, here's their plan- 1. Behave. 2. Get top grades in all my classes so I can get a job at the ministry (where else according to my father). 3. To NOT be who I am and be a goody two shoes like my younger sister Lucy. Until one night changed my life that is...
1. Prologue

I was having a nice dream about being on an island somewhere warm, surrounded by sparkling blue waters, when I heard my mum's dull tones fill my bedroom, "MOLLY EVELYN WEASLEY, GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!"

I groaned and rolled over. But it was no use, she had heard me. Mum came over to my bed and pulled the quilt off me and a cool draft went around me.

"Mum, whyyy." I muttered trying to pull my quilt back over me.

I'm only wearing shorts and a strappy top. I hate being exposed when I'm not wearing a bra and who knows my father may just walk in here unexpected and uninvited. Then again it may not happen since he is never really around a lot. Oh yeah my dad is Percy Weasley, The guy who loves his job and loves to work.

"Molly, you are sixteen years old." Mum reminded me once I had managed to pull my quilt back up whilst she went over to open my curtains.

"I'm nearly seventeen actually." I retorted hiding under my covers.

"Fine," She huffed. "You are sixteen nearly seventeen years old, and you can't even get out of bed without me waking you up." Mum complained.

"It's not like I asked to be woken up." I muttered under my breath.

"Come on get up, Molly. I'm not playing games." She said when she turned back around and saw just my head sticking out.

Neither am I, I thought. I just want to sleep; it's my summer holidays why can't she let me have a lie in? But nooo, she has to wake me up at what seven-thirty in the morning.

"Molly get up now and get downstairs, breakfast is waiting on the table and I will not tell you again. NOW MOVE!" Mum yelled pulling the quilt back once more before leaving my room.

I gave it a few seconds as I heard the stairs creak, before running to my door and slamming it shut. Haha serves her right for trying to wake me up. I jumped back into bed quickly and snuggled back down.

"MOLLY!" I heard mum shriek. What's a girl to do around here to get some peace?

Oh yeah and if you haven't noticed I don't get on with my mother. We are total opposites. Ok so we may look alike, medium length brown hair and brown eyes (same goes for Lucy) but that is where the similarities stop.

My mother is Audrey Weasley - was Pilot. She and Lucy are so alike, it's like Lucy is her twin. Me, well I have different personalities to everyone in my house. I am loud, energetic and outgoing. Basically, I clash with her. She's all neat and tidy (I think OCD since she cleans things at least five times) and I'm messy. My room looks like a bomb has exploded in here.

I sat up because I thought I could smell bacon although my door is shut. I bet mum's got Lucy to put a smell on it so it wafts up here. Even though we're under seventeen we are allowed to do magic in our house as long as we are not in the presence of a muggle. There is an exception for families like us who have one muggle parent (mum).

Mmm bacon, I thought. My stomach growled as I sniffed the air. Great even my stomach is against me, and is willing me to get up, brilliant. I got out of bed and pulled a blue bra out of my chest of drawers. I put it on as I walked towards my en-suite bathroom. Looking in the mirror I noticed I had an awful bed head. My hair really does like to provide me with unusual styles in the mornings.

Muttering under my breath about how I hate life, I grabbed a brush and brushed out the knot, before putting up into a pony. Well at least now I look presentable I guess. As I left my room I noticed Lucy's door was open but she was nowhere to be seen. When I got into the kitchen I saw Lucy who was already dressed and looking wide awake, was sat at the breakfast bar with a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her.

"Good morning Molly." Lucy said in a cheerful voice.

I muttered, "It's not exactly good."

"Stop being such a moody cow!" Lucy told me.

Oh well isn't that lovely.

"Ahh I see you're finally up then." Mum said coming into the kitchen a pile of washing in her hands.

I was just helping myself to bacon but I burnt my fingers on the cooker. "Fuck," I yelped "Owww."

"Language Molly," Mum scolded me. "Don't speak like that in front of your sister. You shouldn't be saying things like that anyway." she ranted as she put the things in the washing machine.

As I ran my fingers under the cold tap, I pulled faces at her since her back was turned and she seemed to pre occupied with the washing.

"Mum Molly's making faces." Lucy ratted me out.

"She better not be. I want her to be up and dressed in five minutes." Mum said shooting me a dirty look.

"What but I've only just got up." I complained.

"Not my fault you're a lazy child. You should have got up the first time I called." She replied.

Oh isn't my family the nicest. My sister calls me a moody cow and my mother calls me a lazy child. Do you see why I dislike them so much? As I was about to reply my father walked into the kitchen looking very tired and worn. His posture wasn't the normal standing straight; he was slumped over carrying his briefcase.  
You see my dad's job is really important. He works for the Ministry and is a high-ranking official under the Minister for Magic: Kinsley Shacklebolt. He often works nights lately and I barely see him. It used to bother me when I was little, but these days I don't really care.

He bent over and kissed my mother so I mimed being sick behind them and Lucy said; "She's pulling faces again."

I hate my sister, why is she such a grass?

"How was work?" Mum asked him as I finally checked my fingers were ok and went to eat my breakfast.

"The usual," He replied as she poured him coffee. "Are you going to see your sister later?" Dad asked as he took a seat next to Lucy at the breakfast bar, so that he was opposite me.

"Yes. We'll be off when someone decides to move themselves," Mum answered, glaring directly at me.

I shovelled my food in my mouth and dumped my dishes in the sink. "Get dressed now!" Mum called as I left the room. I just waved my hand lazily instead of answering and went up to my room. Apart from the personality differences another one of the reason's that me and mum don't get on is that back in my third year when I was a mere innocent twelve year old going on thirteen, I rebelled.

I'd become so fed up of being a goody two shoes, my parents always telling me what to do, how to behave and that I had to get good grades. Basically after twelve years it tipped me over the edge and I snapped. I used to get into trouble every other day throughout my third and fourth year. Once it came to my fifth year I calmed down a hell of a lot and here I am about to start my seventh year.

I entered my room and then jumped in the shower. Why couldn't she have let me had a lie in. I don't understand why we have to be up and out the house so early. I mean floo powder is way quicker and Auntie Evie's fire place is already hooked up to the network but no she insist we have to travel the muggle way because dad will not be with us as he will probably go to bed since he worked nights.

I'm annoyed she woke me up early because it means that we have to go visit her family who I don't really like, except my Auntie Evelyn 'Evie' and two out of three of her children.

Whilst in the shower I thought about previous summer holidays. They're not exactly the best because since I was eleven ever summer holiday had been pretty much the same. My mum is a muggle meaning she has no magical powers, where as her sister - My Auntie Evie is a witch. Just like me.

Pretty much all of my dad's family are magical as well so no surprise when I got my Hogwarts letter. For the first week home from school we have to have 'Family time' which is where we are supposed to share our problems and worries. Lucy, of course spills all of hers to our mother. Whereas me, well I don't say a word since I don't get on with her.

The main reason we don't get on is because of my muggle friends who live over on the estate, basically she hates them with a passion.

The reason she hates my friends is because we live in quite a posh house in a small muggle village. My muggle friends live over on the other side on an estate. Mum thinks that just because they live on an estate they do drugs and alcohol. Get pregnant at a young age, live off benefits and are drug dealers. She really has to stop watching the news.

I met them when we moved here, I was thirteen and Lucy was eleven. At the time I was in my 'rebellious stage' and I was in no hurry to unpack so I went off...__

It was nice sunny day and the sky was free of clouds. I had looked around our new house, specifically my new room and en-suite. Too be honest I don't see what all the fuss is about. Mum keeps on that it's a really good area and only the best people live around here. That sounds pretty much right, I thought, mum always saw herself as pretty well off. I mean dad is rolling in money and has been ever since the war ended.

I know a lot of my cousins say that my mother married him for his money and to be perfectly honest I think their right. As we got closer to the new house I was looking out and I noticed that the village was small and quiet. It didn't exactly seem the place where teenagers would live.

Once we had gotten out of the car I had entered the house with dad who was giving me a tour around it. When we got back outside Mum and Lucy where talking to a couple who looked in their thirties.

"Ahh," I heard mum say as we got closer. "This is my husband, Percy Weasley, and our eldest daughter Molly."

"Nice to meet you Molly, welcome to the neighbourhood. I'm Gina," The woman said. I noticed she went to hug me so I weaved to the other side.

"Oh don't mind her," Mum told Gina "She's just a hormonal teenager."

Gee thanks Mum. I pretended to look in the van for my boxes until I heard Gina and the guy had gone.

"Molly could you take your boxes up, and then come and help with Lucy's?" Mum asked me.

I rolled my eyes if I was going have to take my own then why couldn't she. I didn't say this of course so instead I grabbed my bag that I had put on top of a box and jumped from the back of the van.

"I'll be back later." I said and then I walked away from her down the drive.

"Molly come back here this instance!" I heard her yelling but ignored it.

I walked from the house and down the street until I found a walkway going to the left. I carried on walking for at least twenty minutes putting as much space between me, my mother, the new house and the thought of unpacking. I stopped when I came to a small playground that was empty. I guess people still used it since nothing had been vandalised. I went and sat on one of the swings. I may be a teenager but I still love them.

I pulled out my phone and started to play a game not paying any attention. When I heard shouting and cheering I looked up and saw a gang of five boys who looked around my age. Of course they didn't notice me and had nearly walked past the park when they suddenly turned around and entered the park, which meant that they were heading straight for me.

Shit I thought, please don't let them hurt me. I was alone in an empty playground away from the only people I knew. And they didn't know where I was. Double shit.

As they got closer I was able to see that they were all tall with brown hair and were either wearing jeans or trackie bottoms. How classy I thought, since one of them had gone the whole hog and was wearing a jacket that matched his trackie's. I wonder where they came from; I mean there is no way mum picked that house because the area had people like this living in it.

"Hey you," The boy who was closest me and wearing jeans and Red t-shirt called "What do you think you're doing?"

I stared at him and noticed he had brown eyes before saying "I'm sat on a swing in an empty playground. Problem?"  
"Yeah there is. This is our territory and we don't like people in it without them asking permission first" He said in a loud voice and I heard some of the others agree.

Great looks like I found a bunch of boys who think they are it. Bloody Brilliant.

"Oh yeah and do you make ever toddler or little kid ask permission do you?" I answered.

I watched as I could practically see the steam coming out of his head as he tried to work out whether I was joking or not. I then saw two girls heading this way. Both of them had on pale blue jeans and a hoody. The one had purple and the other pink.

What is this, throw Molly into awkward situations day? First I am nearly hugged by a new neighbour and now I am stuck with a gang of boys who don't seem all too smart so why not throw in two girls who look kind of bitchy and that they rule everything.

"Hey, Ky, leave the kid alone," The blonde in the pink hoody said. From the looks of it she isn't a natural blonde, I thought. Her hair was bleach blonde and that is not a natural colour I tell you.

"Go pick on someone your own size." The other girl piped up. She had red hair, not a Weasley red like my cousins a bright red that I guessed was also from a bottle.

The boys backed away from me slightly allowing the girls to get closer. Once they were in front of me the blonde stuck her hand out, "I'm Lauren and this is Katie." She said indicating to the red head who was smiling at me. I took her hand and shook it, hoping that I hadn't agreed to join a gang or something.

"I see you've met the boys. Well the one in the red top who was trying to scare you is Kyle and he claims to be leader of this lot. Then there's Luke in the green hoody who may seem frightening but he's a big softie. And then you got Rhys in full tack suit gear, Lewis who's wearing his jeans so low his arse is pretty much hanging out and finally you have Mitchell who is staring at you like he has never seen a girl before." Lauren announced and introduced each of the boys that I had thought were going to hurt me. She then looked over her shoulder and said "Hey Mitch the girl's eyes are up here" She pointed to her face "Not down here" Then she pointed to her smallish (but bigger than mine) boobs.

"So now you know who those idiots are. What's your name?" Katie asked.

I was still staring at them in disbelief, the fact that not one of them had hurt me or that neither of the girls seemed bitchy. "I, uh I'm Molly," I spluttered.

Lauren looked at me "I'm guessing you're new around her," She stated.

I nodded "Yes. Me, my parents and my sister have just moved in over there," I told them pointing towards the way I had come. I saw them exchange looks. "I, what's so bad about over there?" I asked.

"Well you see us lot," She indicated to the boys, herself and Katie. "Live over there…." she pointed to the opposite direction I had "On the estate."

"You see, we don't get many people over here from the 'posh' side. They think they are all it with their money. You wouldn't catch a posh person over here, their afraid they might catch something since the place is supposed to be 'dirty'." The boy called Luke spoke up.

I must say the posh people sounded a lot like my mother and I scoffed "The 'posh' side."

Luke spoke again, "Yeah you know, big house, fancy car. Two parents, happy families and all that jazz."

"So what brings you over here then little Miss Posh?" The leader Kyle said.

"Well you see we just moved in and I nearly forced to hug this neighbour so I hid in the van and then when my mother asked me to take my own boxes as well as my sisters. I just walked away ignoring her yells and stopped walking when I reached here," I explained.

"Not a fan of your parents then," Mitchell I think it was sniggered.

"Not really no!" I said getting a little angry.

"Oh sod off already, go terrorise someone who is scared of you," Lauren told Kyle.

Wow I must say I really like this Lauren. Not only is she loud like me but she is sticking up for herself against a group of boys who quite frankly did scare me when I first saw them coming towards me. I watched as they shuffled off with a few 'see you later's'.

"Right now that their gone, tell us everything," Katie said with a grin.

Then I told Lauren and Katie about most things, hating my parents and sister, being made to visit family who I don't like. The fact I go to boarding school, (I left out the part about me being a witch) and that I generally hate life. And the fact I often used to nick alcohol from my parent's wine cellar and smuggle it back to school.

They listened to my story and I listened to theirs. I hadn't noticed that it was dark now.

"I really should be going," I said "It's late."

They both stood up. "We'll walk you home," Katie suggested and Lauren nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure?" I questioned looking around "Aren't there gangs and stuff?"

They laughed and Lauren answered "The only gang around here is Kyle and his lot. They're not likely to hurt us or anyone else for that matter. They act all hard but they wouldn't hurt a fly. Oh and we've known them since we were in Nursery"

"Oh" I said since it was all I could think to say.

_Together we walked back to my new house chatting about likes and dislikes. They left me outside the gates and we exchanged mobile numbers. Before I went in for the mammoth-interrogation I was going to get from my parents._

From that day on myself, Lauren and Katie became the best of friends. None of them know I'm a witch but they do know I go to boarding school which is why I am only home in the holidays and they also know I have an owl for a pet. Which they thought was weird at first but hey with me and my family all you get is weird.

It's quite strange to think how something like being alone in a park, interrogated by five boys and then rescued by two girls could make them your best friends. Strange I know but I love them a lot and the girls kinda keep me sane especially when I don't see my Hogwarts friends for ages.

I was brought back to reality with the lovely sounds of my mother screeching from outside my bedroom door. "Molly, hurry up or we'll be late."

I rolled my eyes as I got out and went to get dressed. Checking my clock as I walked passed. It's only nearing half eight, what is she on about 'going to be late' Looks like I really do have to go visit the people I call family.

You see, this year I thought that this summer wasn't going to be any different from the last ones: the family time, visiting my mum's family (which I'm not too fond of) and my dad's family (who I love) and then seeing all my Hogwarts and my muggle friends. But no, this year had to be different.

As my birthday is in July and this year is my seventeenth (which means becoming an adult in the wizarding world) my Nana Molly decided that she would throw me a huge birthday party, which meant that all of my mum's family and both my muggle and wizarding friends could come.

And this is where my story begins...

**-Potterfan310**


	2. Chapter One

I was having a really nice dream, when my mother opened my bedroom door and walked straight in without knocking. She came over to me and pulled my quilt back off me, which caused me to groan.

"Molly darling, come on wake up."

I rolled over and opened one eye to look at my clock, only to see that it was eight thirty. Eight thirty on a Saturday morning, arghh I thought, why can't she let me have a lie in on the weekends. I peered through my lashes to see where my mother was and saw her over by the window. I wondered what she was doing but then saw when she opened my curtains wide, letting the sunlight stream in.

I then felt a cold breeze on my legs and propped myself on my elbows so I could see what she was doing and saw that my window was now open. I pulled my quilt back over me which only made her come and stand next to the top of my bed.

"Now, now Molly, smell the fresh air. Come on, you have to be ready. Today's your birthday party." She said as she kissed the top of my head and then left the room.  
I swear if she could put me back to when I was a baby she would. I think she thinks that my party tonight is going to be all jelly and ice-cream and pass the parcel. I grew out of that eight years ago. I'm now officially seventeen as my birthday was two days ago) and I'm a legal adult in the wizarding world meaning I can do magic outside of school.

I picked my wand up of my bedside table and pointed it at my window which shut and then over at my desk where I accio'd over some parchment and pen (they're so much easier than a quill and ink). I smiled to myself as I thought about what to write to Dom and Rose, who are two of my best friends at Hogwarts as well as being my cousins. They're also the same age as me, give or take a few months and we're all in the same year at Hogwarts.

I know that I'm going to see them later at my party but I was desperate to find out what time we're going to The Burrow and what time the party actually starts. Yes, I do not even know what time my own party starts, this is only because Dom and Rose insisted that they organise it along with my aunties on the Weasley side and my other cousins; Tori, Roxy and Lily. Lucy wasn't allowed to help as A) I didn't trust her, B) She would only tell mum and C) Mum wasn't allowed to plan the party otherwise it would be all babyish and I'm not a baby or a child anymore. I'm technically an adult.

Once I had finished their letters my thoughts wandered to my muggle friends and to my boyfriend. For the past four months I've been dating Kyle, as in one of my best mates Kyle. About six months after we met in the playground he confessed he thought I was cute and that's why he started picking on me that night we first met. He asked whether we could go out but I turned him down at the time because I was dating Albert Lewis, who's in my year at Hogwarts but in Hufflepuff. Me and Albert didn't last that long, only a month or two as he was too boring for me.

The second time Kyle asked me I was dating Thomas Scott, who's a Gryffindor. Myself and Thomas had been dating for nine months and we were good together so I declined Kyle again. In the tenth month we were together, I lost my virginity to Thomas the summer after my fifteenth birthday, he was my first and we broke up weeks later. I guess I did love him but he got over me pretty fast considering the week after we split he was caught shagging the Slytherin head girl Posey Sikes.

Since then I've been with four other boys, and we weren't in a relationship at all, it was all physical stuff and one night stands. I know that at Hogwarts there are rumours that I'm a slag but I couldn't care less, people can think whatever they want about me.

Since March I have been with Kyle. Lauren and Katie think it's great and the boys thought it was weird at first but they're not entirely bothered. My best friends at Hogwarts Amber and Chloe think I'm mad to have such a long distance relationship but me and Kyle manage fine, I write to him whilst I'm at Hogwarts and send the letters with my owl Specky, named so because of the white specks that are in her brown feathers.

Ky mat not know anything about Hogwarts or that I'm a witch but he does know I have an owl for a pet and he's quite fond of Specky as well. We also communicate via text, he uses his muggle mobile phone and I used my wiz-phone which is a specially developed muggle mobile phone which means I can use it whilst I'm at Hogwarts and in the wizarding world and it won't get interfered with by the magic. It works just like a muggle one except and means I'm able to stay in touch with all my muggle friends as well as my magical ones.

***

It was the afternoon by the time I got out of bed and I texted Katie and Lauren and invited them over (much to my mother's disapproval) so we could get ready together as they're coming to my party as well as Kyle and the gang of boys, Luke, Lewis, Rhys and Mitchell. We spent most of the afternoon pampering ourselves; Lucy kept sticking her head around my bedroom door from time to time, so I threw a shoe at her the last time she did it. She hasn't done it again, so I guess she got the hint.

My brown hair was curled and I was wearing a tight red dress that hugged my figure. Katie had on a floaty dress in a dark pink, surprisingly it didn't clash with her red hair which was in a bun on the side of her head (she kind of reminded me a bit like a Barbie doll but with red hair, but I didn't say anything). Lauren had a black dress on that hugged her figure; her bleach blonde hair was half up, half down. When we all stood in front of my big mirror, I thought to myself that we all looked pretty good.

We went downstairs into the living room, where Lucy was already sat on the sofa waiting for us, she had on a baby pink dress with a white ribbon around the middle that was tied in a huge bow at the back (My guess is mum picked it as it's ghastly). Mum, dad and Lucy were all going in our family car and myself Lauren and Katie were going in a taxi as we were picking up the boys before going to Ottery St Catchpole, the village where my Nana Molly and Granddad Arthur live.

Our taxi left before my parents and Lucy did as we had to go over to the estate to pick up the boys. Once we got there, we could see them stood on the corner, the taxi pulled over and they all piled in. About half hour later, we arrived in Ottery St Catchpole; we had to walk from the centre of the village as The Burrow has protective enchantments around it. It was hell especially since we had heels on. Once we had walked through the gate and turned the corner, we saw The Burrow.

It looked amazing; there was a marquee in the garden, as well as a handful of small tents behind it for us to stay the night in. As there would be no point in Lauren, Katie, Kyle, Lewis, Mitchell, Rhys and Luke going home, so they were staying the night, as was I and pretty much the whole Weasley clan.

"Oh my god it's beautiful." Lauren said from next to me.

"Come on," I said leading them into the marquee; it was even more gorgeous on the inside. Everybody called out happy birthday to me when I entered and I thanked them before walking over to the drinks table and picked up eight bottles of butterbeer and headed back over to where I left them.

"Here, you'll like this." I said as I handed each of them a butterbeer. I mingled for a bit with various family members and my wizarding friends. About two hours into my party I went along with James and Fred to the muggle corner shop to buy some alcohol and we snuck it back in and the drinking games and madness began.

***

I honestly didn't have a clue what the time is, all I knew is that it was dark, the moon was out and that we're all pretty drunk. One minute we had been dancing the night away, the next I had found my cousin Albus chatting up Lauren, then not ten minutes later I found James chatting her up, I guess she thought they were the same person. James and Al look alike except that Al's eyes are green and James' are brown.

Myself and Kyle were sat at a table near the edge of the marquee, all the others were on the dance floor doing a muggle song called the Macarena. The next song that came on was a slow one and Kyle pulled me to my feet and instead of heading towards the dance floor in the middle of the room where I thought we were going. He guided me outside of the marquee and off into the reeds, he pulled me close to him and I snuggled into his chest.

We started to dance; it was quite funny actually since we were both drunk. I kissed him and he kissed me back. His one hand was around my waist pulling me closer to him; his other was at the back of my neck, running through my hair.

Next thing I know he's lifted me off my feet and is carrying me in his arms, I'm still kissing him and I feel as though I never want to stop. He carefully held me and I heard a zip being undone and a rustle, meanin we were now inside one of the tents. Kyle carefully put me down and took his jacket off and sat next to me.

We started kissing again; his one hand was running slowly up my leg, sending shivers through my spine. It had creeped up to the bottom of my dress and I started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, we knew what we both wanted and I didn't just think that was the alcohol talking either.

We were still kissing and breathing heavily as his shirt came off and I reached to the zip which was on the side of my dress and undone it. Both of Kyle's hands were now on my waist and then they moved down to the hem of my dress, slowly pushing it upwards. His hands were sending shivers done my spine, this felt so right as he pulled it off over my head. Then he stood up, unbuckled the belt of his trousers and slipped them off, throwing them away as they were not needed (and they certainly weren't).

We were both in our underwear now, our bodies touching, I could practically hear the electricity crackle between us. My fingers were running across his chest, his hands fumbling with my bra clasp. I led down slowly having felt him manage to undo it, I slipped it off throwing it away, Ky was on top of me supporting his weight with his hands. I could feel them slowly making their way down my sides; they stopped at the top of my thong. I moved my hands down next to his and I pulled it off, my hands then went to the top of his boxers. He got the message and whipped them off pretty quick, we were kissing like we had never kissed before, it was hot, heavy and steamy, our bodies touching.

"Oh Kyle," I moaned, "I love you."

"I love you too Mols." He whispered in my ear.

Little did I know but that moment changed my life forever...

**A/N The song The Macarena is by Los Del Rio, I don't own it in any way.**

**I don't own any of the characters except the OC's and the plot.**


	3. Chapter Two

The next morning I woke up with a pounding headache, I rolled over and bumped straight into Kyle. Shit! Why is Kyle next to me, I thought. I peeked under the covers, and saw that we were both completely naked. Then I remembered, we had sex last night. It wasn't just sex it was the best night I have ever had.

None of the other boys meant anything to me apart from Thomas, but I was desperate to lose it, so I wasn't too picky. I mean we had been dating for nine months and I was getting tired of waiting so we did it the summer after my fifteenth. We dumped each other a few weeks later; he just wasn't the guy for me.

Kyle's brown eyes opened and he looked at me. Oops I think I may have woken him up.

"Morning Mol's." He said with a grin.

"Morning Ky. Any idea what the time is?" I asked him trying to sound casual.

He sat up and the sheet fell so that I was able to see his Abs'. Must not drool Molly, Must not drool. He felt around for his trousers and once he found them, he pulled his mobile out from the pocket.

"It's nearly ten." He replied.  
"Shit, Shit! Ky we need to get dressed right now. If anyone catches us we are both dead."

"Hah. Mol calm down." He laughed.

"Ky I'm not joking. I do not want to be responsible for the death of my boyfriend if one of my family member's especially my very over protective male cousins and see's you here with me, completely starkers'."

He laughed again and I gave him my look that said I'm not joking.

"Ok, ok. I'll get dressed."

We both got up at the same time. I picked up my underwear and put it back on. Turning my dress back the right way instead of being inside out, I turned away from him and pulled it on over my head and stood up. I turned to see Ky already fully dressed and looking at me, "Can you zip me up please." I asked him.

"Sure, but you know you look a lot prettier without the dress on."

I blushed and felt my cheeks get warm, so I kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. "Come on before we get caught."

We walked towards The Burrow, trying not to look suspicious. When we entered the kitchen Lauren, Luke and Katie were all sat at the table. Lauren and Luke eyed us, then looked at each other and smiled. Hmm was something going on there? I wondered.

"Hi guys." Luke said brightly.

"Morning." I yawned.

"Mitchell, Lew and Rhys have already gone home." He told us and then took a bite out of his toast.

I nodded and reached to the cabinet with the medicines in. After grabbing the box of paracetamols, I shut the cupboard. Popping one of them out, I got a glass of water and threw the tablet it my mouth before swallowing it and pulling a face. I hate taking medicine. I went upstairs and took a quick shower and got changed into shorts and t-shirt.

We then spent the rest of the morning sat outside near the pond in the beautiful warm sunshine. Katie went home around eleven as she was going to see relatives and Kyle and Luke announced they had to go at twelve as they had a football match later this afternoon. We said goodbye and myself and Lauren went back to sitting by the pond.

"Why were you and Luke smiling at each other at breakfast?" I asked her.

"Oh. Well you see, when you and Ky disappeared last night we thought you had gone somewhere a little more private," She giggled, "And when you two walked in earlier, you were both in the same clothes as last night. Your hair was a mess and you both had matching smiles. It was pretty obvious you spent the night together."

"Oh." My hand went up to my hair which was still slightly wet, all my curls had dropped out since I had washed it and it needed to be brushed, badly.

"Well did you?" She asked.

"Did I what?" I asked as I was confused.

"Have sex, with Kyle?"

"Yeah. I think so but we were so drunk I don't really remember."

"I knew it; Aww Molly's all grown up now."

"You know full well I haven't been a virgin for nearly two years. Unlike some people, who are still pure and holy." I said the last bit using the exact same voice my mum does when she hears about people who wait until they are married before having sex. She call's them pure and holy as they're supposedly waiting for the right person (Don't ask me, She goes to church).

She laughed "I'm waiting for the right guy. Anyway wanna go shopping?" I shrugged. "I'll take that as a yes. Your parents are getting us a taxi back for one so we better get ready."

She then dragged me into the house and I collected my presents and clothes. The taxi came and we went back home. After stopping for all of ten minutes, I then left and went into town with Lauren, although my head still killing me. Oh hangovers are brill aren't they, you have so much fun the night before and then the next day your hangover ruins it by making you feel like shit.

Anyway we didn't stay in shopping centre long since I felt rotten and it would close soon. It seemed that Lauren had less drink than me and therefore was not hung over meaning she wanted to shop. Me on the other hand, well I want nothing more than to go home and curl up in a dark room with nothing but quiet. We made our way back home after only an hour in town. Once we got home I put on my pyjamas and curled up in my bed with Lauren since she was staying the night and we watched a DVD.

I think I must have fell asleep since Lauren woke me up at seven and said she had watched three films in the space of four hours while I had been asleep. The rest of the night we spent talking since I wasn't tired but Lauren fell asleep leaving me just sat there rambling to myself and pondering about what I had done the night before.


	4. Chapter Three

I wished the summer could have gone on forever. I loved just hanging out and chilling with my friends, but sadly summer came to an end and it was Hogwarts here I come once again.

Its four weeks into September and I've not been feeling all too well. Certain food smells funny to me, I'm throwing up every now and again and I've put on weight. I know I've put on weight because my school skirt is tight on me and just about does up. I haven't been eating all too well either, in other words I feel like complete and utter shit.

Just as I was on my way to Defence Against The Dark Arts class with Amber and Chloe, who are my best mates here at Hogwarts, well apart from Dom and Rose. But they don't really count do they, I mean were related.  
Chloe is short with black hair and green eyes. She's really smart but a bit shy and quiet until you get to know her. Amber however is tall, naturally blonde and has blue eyes. She's pretty loud and is also brainy but plays a bit dumb when she's around boys. They are both in Ravenclaw like me.

We were on our way to Defence Against The dark Arts and as were walking up the stairs I felt really weird. I felt really warm and sick, my stomach was hurting and my eyes went fuzzy and I lost my balance. The stairs seemed to disappear from underneath my feet and then everything went black and I heard someone scream.

Everything I could see was dark and my eyes were tightly shut. My head was hurting really bad and my body was aching. I could hear people talking around me and I was very confused not to mention aching. I was lying on a soft bed and my head was on two pillows. Opening my eyes, I was able to see that the room I was in was really bright.

"Wazgoingon?" I croaked.

Someone rushed from next to me and returned with another person. I could see fuzzy shapes of people and when I tried to sit up, Madame Pomfrey held me back. "No. Miss Weasley please lie still. You're in the hospital wing because you fell down the stairs. Do you remember anything?"

I frowned, "Can I have water please?" I asked her.  
She poured me a glass of water from the jug next to my bed and helped me sit up a little to drink it. My throat felt better once I had drank and wasn't croaky any more so I sounded normal again.

"I think I was on the way to Defence Against The Dark Arts. I felt really warm and sick, my stomach hurt and my vision went fuzzy. Then everything went black and someone screamed and, and then I woke up here." I told her.

"Hmm, It was lucky that Miss Saunders and Miss Webster were with you when you fell. Otherwise you might not have been brought here until now. That's quite a head injury you have."

"What's wrong with me?" I asked her as my hand went to my head and I felt bandages.

"When you fell and landed, your head the floor with a force meaning that your skull has taken a huge hit, it's bruised and sore. I don't believe it's broken but you will still need to stay overnight so I can observe you and make sure that your brain is functioning normally."  
Since when did my brain function normally, I'm pretty insane especially since I come from the Weasley family and I mean we're all mad as a hatter. Well actually I'd say only Uncle George and my two cousins Fred and James are as mad as me but ah well.

"Do you know why I fell?" I asked eager to know what had happened and why I fell. It's not like I go falling down the stairs, every bloody day.

"Well yes and no," She looked at Amber and Chloe "As you can see Miss Weasley is now awake but need's to take her medicine. You can come back later."

They looked at me, "I'm fine. Go to class, I'll need someone to copy the work off to catch up." They both hugged me and left. Madame Pomfrey had gone to get my medicine. After I had taken it I asked "You wanted to say something else. After I asked why I fell, didn't you?"

"Yes I did. Well you see you passed out as you were dehydrated. You did not have enough food or water in your body to give you enough energy, so therefore you passed out. As you were on the stairs you fell backwards. The screaming was your friend when she noticed you fall. Have you been feeling under the weather lately sickness, tiredness, food not tasting right?"

How did she know?, I thought. "Well I haven't been eating properly as most foods smell funny to me and make me feel sick. I have been sick a few times and I've put on weight, but yet I'm not eating a lot."

"Miss Weasley is there any chance that you could be pregnant?"

"What! No I don't think so."

Could I be pregnant, the thought ran through my mind. Shit when was my last period, I hadn't had one for a few months now. I couldn't be, could I? I've slept with six boys including Kyle and I can't remember if we used a condom or not. Not once have I caught anything or became pregnant.

"Umm," I started to say regaining my voice "I haven't had my period for ages and I'm not sure when I was last on."

"I can confirm if you are or not. Would you like me to a test?" Madame Pomfrey offered.

I nodded. Seriously I couldn't be pregnant could I? She disappeared into the back room and came back with a potion bottle containing clear liquid.

"I need you to urinate in here please. Cork it and then bring it back to me."

She helped me up very carefully and slowly to the bathroom. I took the bottle with me and did my stuff, corking it and then made my way back to her. She helped me back into bed and told me to keep still and rest. I watched her shake the bottle and then she left it on the side. I watched it for five minutes, five whole minutes until it started to change colour, it went from yellow to orange to red - what did that mean?

Madame Pomfrey came back out and looked at the bottle. Pulling out her wand, she came over to me. "I can confirm that you are pregnant Miss Weasley. But I need to perform a spell that will tell me how far you are and to check baby is healthy. Since you've had a nasty fall we better check, do I have your permission."

I nodded and she started to mutter spells that I had never heard of over my stomach.

I closed my eyes. Oh my god, am I really pregnant. Seriously after sleeping with six boys I get pregnant now. And in my seventh year, my N.E.W.T year, my parents are gonna kill me especially my mother. I can see her face when I tell her I slept with someone from the estate (she hate's them as she thinks they're all drug dealers and criminals).

Then suddenly this noise filled the room, interrupting my thoughts. A really fast rhythmic beating, my eyes flew open and I looked at Madame Pomfrey who smiled at me.

"Yes that's the baby's heartbeat. He or she sounds perfectly fine to me and you will be exactly ten weeks tomorrow. I am going to arrange for you to come back in two weeks so that I can do your twelve week scan ok."

I nodded as I was trying to take the news in. There's a little person inside me with a heartbeat, this is insane. After Madame Pomfrey went I closed my eyes, thinking about it and fell asleep.

***

I awoke the next morning and yawned. I must have been really tired and hitting my head couldn't have helped.

"Ahh I see your awake," Madame Pomfrey said as she saw me stretch. She came over and took off my bandages and checked my head "You still have some bruising, it will go down eventually and you have to take this potion whenever you feel pain in your head. It's perfectly safe to take while pregnant."

"So I can go then?" I asked eagerly. I just wanted to sleep in my own bed in my dorm and be with my friends, is that too much to ask?

"Not right this minute. You have to rest all day and then if you are feeling better then you may leave tonight. I advise you not to walk anywhere alone, in case you pass out again and no one is there to get help. Also take it slow when walking, try and eat something even if it is toast. You need food in you and also drink plenty of water to stay hydrated."

I nodded, "Can I have a book or something to read at least?" I asked her since I was bored and having to stay in bed means there isn't a lot I can do, except read.

She went onto her office and came back with a thick book, called Hogwarts A History. She handed it to me and went back into her office. I sighed, I've already read Hogwarts a history, only twice in my life but when Rose knows it off by heart I don't really have to read it. Auntie Hermione also know's it off by heart as well. Like Mother like Daughter is all I can say.

If this was all I was gonna have to read, then I suppose I might read it. I Spent the whole day in bed (apart from getting up for the loo and taking my medicine) reading Hogwarts A History.  
Madame Pomfrey came over to me when it was dark outside. "Right then Miss Weasley, you can go. But you have to remember take your medicine whenever your head hurts and get lots of rest. Don't walk alone in the corridors and try to eat oh and there's someone to see you."

The door then opened and in walked Rose. "Oh Mol's. What happened?" She said as she rushed over to me.

"I wasn't feeling too well and I passed out. Which lead to me falling down the stairs and hitting my head."

Should I tell her that I'm pregnant, I pondered, I mean she is my cousin after all, but would she tell anyone else. I mean I've just found out myself, should I wait a while or tell her now. Should I tell Kyle before I tell anyone else? What should I do? All these questions were swirling around my head and I no clue as to which I wanted to answer first.

"Mol, are you there?" She said waving her hand in front of my face.

I shook my head a little but stopped as it hurt, "Yeah I'm here I just phased out."

"Good. Come on then let's get you back to your dorm."

"I'm allowed to go?"

"Yes, come on then Mol. Get your stuff together."

I grabbed my stuff and put it into the bag that she handed me and took Hogwarts A History back to Madame Pomfrey. She smiled, "Eat, drink and rest Miss Weasley."

"Yes ma'am."

Myself and Rose left the hospital wing. She was talking to me and holding onto my left arm tightly. I wondered if she was afraid that I was gonna fall again. She walked me all the way to the Ravenclaw tower and waiting outside was Amber and Chloe.

"Hey guys." I greeted them as we got closer.

"Hey and Thanks Rose." They said in unison.

Rose hugged me and whispered in my ear "Take care Mol's, don't go passing out again please. You scared me." She walked back down the corridor and waved goodbye.

"You ok now Mol?" Amber asked me.

"Yeah, can we go in and sit down please. I need rest."

"No probs." Chloe said and turned to the door that takes us to our common room. The door has no doorknob or keyhole; you have to answer a riddle correctly to enter.

'If you feed me wood I live and if you give me water I die?'

"Are you a fire?" I asked.

'Correct you may enter.'

"Thanks." We all said.

We went up to our dorm and I put my pyjamas straight on before curling up in my own bed. My thoughts were of the little baby that was growing inside of me and how I might not have known if it wasn't for the fall.

***

I managed to slip out of bed and made my way to the Hospital wing. It's been two weeks since I found out and I still can't believe that I'm pregnant, it seems mad. I still haven't told anyone yet, so here I am all on my lonesome at half-eight on a Saturday morning walking to the hospital wing.  
It didn't take long and I entered, the ward, walking past the empty beds and knocked Madam Pomfrey's office door. She answered straight away "Ahh Miss Weasley. If you would like to take a seat on one of the beds, I shall be over in a minute."

I went and sat on the bed furthest away from the main doors. Madame Pomfrey came out bringing a machine with her. She stopped with it at the side of my bed. "Can you lift up your top please." She asked as she closed the screens around the bed.

Thank god she closed them, I thought, I didn't need anyone knowing I was pregnant just yet. I lifted my top up, so that my little bump stuck out. I hadn't noticed before because I thought that I was just gaining weight but now there was a definite bump shape.

"Right, I am going to do the same thing that I did last time. But I will need to put some gel on first, it may be cold. I will find baby's heartbeat and then once I have said a special spell, a picture of the baby will appear on this screen," She pointed to the monitor "Ok."

I nodded and she placed some sort of jelly stuff onto my stomach and I gasped. She was right it was cold. Then she got out her wand and muttered the same spell she used last time and the room was filled with a rhythmic beating. Madame Pomfrey then said another spell and the screen on the monitor, turned on. On the screen was a black background with a lot of white inside, in what looked like a little oval was a small alien shaped thing.

Madame Pomfrey pointed inside the oval, "There is your baby, Miss Weasley."

I stared at the screen. Wow the tiny little person I had heard the other week was real. I have a little person inside me. Wow, just wow, this is real and this is happening.

"Would you like a copy of the picture?"

"Yes please. Can I have two."

"Of course. Is the father around?" She said as she pressed a few buttons on the machine. She wiped the gel off my stomach; I sat up and rolled my top back down.

"I, well I haven't told him yet. So I'm not sure."

She handed me both photos, before saying "You do know that he needs to be told Miss Weasley. As do your parents, and his as well as the headmistress."  
I nodded, "I will tell him but I don't get to see him until half-term as he's a muggle."  
Madame Pomfrey just nodded and then said, "I am going to prescribe you some pre-natal vitamins. They will need to be taken once a day, you will have to stop by in the morning to pick them up. I suggest that you do not play Quidditch or do any heavy lifting. If you come back in two months' time, I will be able to do another scan and you may find out the baby's gender. If you have any questions or worries come straight to me ok."

"Thanks Madame Pomfrey."

I left the hospital wing, the pictures in my pocket and made my way down to dinner. This sure felt a lot more real than it did two weeks ago that's for sure.

***

It seems really weird to think that I'm going home tomorrow as it's half term. I can guarantee I'll probably spend all my time over The Burrow or with Lauren and Katie. I've been back here nearly two months and I'm three months pregnant. There's a little baby inside me and I'm going to be a mother.

When I planning on telling Kyle I have a bun in the oven and the bun belongs to him, I have no idea. I also don't know when I'm going to tell my mates, I know Lauren will be supportive. Laurens' mum had her eldest sister Lana young and she and Lauretta one of her other sisters have children and they're only nineteen and fifteen. I'm not too sure about Katie though, and as for Amber and Chloe knowing only time will tell.

**A/N I know Hogwarts doesn't have half-terms but it is kind of necessary for this story as a lot of things happen in them.**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N Sensistive topic ahead.**

I woke up at nine since I could hear my wiz-phone vibrating. I looked at it and it said 'three messages received'. One was off Kyle, one off Katie and one off Lauren. The one's off the girls were asking if I wanted to go shopping and the one of Kyle was asking me whether I was doing anything today.

I sighed. I'm going to have to tell him today, I knew I would. I can't hide my bump any longer and I've put it off until now, because I wanted a picture from my twelve week scan as proof that I wasn't lying to him. I text him back telling him to meet me in the playground at one this afternoon and then I text the girls saying yes, but only for a few hours.

As I got up out of bed, there was no noise at all in the house, no talking or even any snoring and I wondered why the house was so quiet. Curiosity got the better of me and after making sure my baggy pyjama top was hiding my bump, I made my way downstairs and found Lucy fully dressed in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning Luce."

"Urghh." She mumbled with her mouth full.

How lovely, I'm nice and that's the reply I get. "Where are Mum and Dad?" I asked her as I helped myself to some chocolate cereal.

"Like you care, anyway Mum has gone to see Auntie Evelyn and Dad is in work. Mum will only be gone for a few hours, so no funny business."

"It's a Sunday though and anyway it's not like I'm going throw a party Luce."

She looked at me as though I was mad. "Yeah well, I wouldn't put it past you." She got up from the table washed her glass, spoon and bowl and left the room.

"Thanks Luce. You really trust me then." I yelled after her.

Once I finished my breakfast (I left my dishes in the sink not caring) then went back upstairs. I had a nice long hot shower before getting dressed in leggings and a loose top that looked relatively tidy not forgetting a large hoody to cover my bump. I pulled on my uggs grabbed my bag, making sure I had the scan picture, my keys, my wand and my wiz-phone before leaving my room and walking down the hall. I knocked on Lucy's door.

"Enter." Lucy called. I pushed the door open to her room which was in pristine condition and saw she was sat at her wooden desk reading a book.

"I'm going out and I don't know when I'll be back, ok."

She looked up from the book she had been reading, "Ok. Where you going and who with?"

God she's so nosy, I sighed, "Not that it's any of your business, but I'm going shopping with Lauren and Katie. Ok."

"I suppose. Am I allowed to tell mum?"

"Whatever see ya." I shut her door and went downstairs. I left the house and started to walk over to the estate. Half hour later, I was outside Lauren's front door. I knocked and waited.

Lauren has blue eyes and bleach blonde hair (straight out of a bottle). She lives with her mum Sandra, twin brothers (Callum and Corey), and her four sisters (Lana, Lauretta, Lizzie and Lydia and two nieces (Brooke and Madison) Lauren is the second oldest. They all have the same dad but sadly he got killed twelve months ago, he was a solider. He was a lovely man and always up for a laugh. Their mum is pretty young I mean she's thirty-eight and widowed with seven children and two grandchildren.

I love Lauren's mum she's amazing and whenever I get into a fight with my mum or dad and sometimes Lucy. I always seem to end up on their doorstep; they're like a second family to me. Her mum Sandra answered it. "Oh hello love. Come in, come in she'll been down in a minute. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Yes please, can I have water?"

"Course, sit down I'll bring it in now. LAUREN, Molly's here." The last bit was yelled up the stairs and then she disappeared into the kitchen.

Lauren's youngest sibling Lydia who is nine months was sat playing on the floor with her toys. She crawled over to me and put her arms up to be picked up. She's really cute, she's got little blonde curls and a cute smile and is such a happy baby.

I picked her up and sat her on my lap, she started to clap her hands - it's mad to think that I would have my own in only six months' time. Sandra came back in with my water and gave it to me.

"Thanks."

Lauren came downstairs not long after wearing jeans and a pink t-shirt, "Hiya Mol. Katie should be here in a minute and then we'll go."

"Sure, fine by me."

Just then the doorbell went; it was Katie. Speak of the devil. Katie is my other best mate and has red hair (not a Weasley red) but a bright red as in it's from a bottle, she has green eyes and is kinda quiet and shy. Katie lives with her grandparents and is an only child. Her dad is in prison and she doesn't know where her mum is because she left her when she was nine.

She just disappeared one day and left a note. No one knows where she is now but she still sends Katie birthday and x-mas cards as well as a present each year. It kills Katie as she really wants to talk to her but she can't as there is no address to reply to.

I put Lydia back on the floor with her toys and took the glass out to the kitchen and washed it. Laur was ready when I came back and we then left after saying bye to her mum and Lydia. We went through her garden and down the street, in the direction of the bus stop, chatting on the way.

"I need to be back before one as I'm meeting Ky. I really need to speak to him."

"Ooo off somewhere for a snog, are you." Katie joked and I hit her playfully, causing her to squeal.

"That's fine. Mum wants me to babysit so she can go out and catch up with her friends later on. Pop round if you like." Lauren told us.

"Ok." We nodded.

After three hours of shopping and losing Lauren, we all eventually made it back in one piece. I didn't buy much just a couple of new bras since mine are getting a little on the small side now. I said goodbye and left Laur and Katie at the bus stop before making my way to the playground.

When I got there it was empty apart from a tall lady with a little boy. I walked in and headed straight for the swing (I may be seventeen but I still love the swings). Kyle arrived not long after me and the lady with the little boy left so we were in private basically.

"You ok Mol, You seem a little quiet?" He asked when he saw me on the swing.

Well yeah that's because I'm trying to work out how to tell you I'm pregnant with your kid. But instead of saying that I said, "I need to tell you something important." I opened my bag and took out my scan photo.

"Oh God. You're breaking up with me aren't you?"

"No Ky. I love you but you see." Deep breath Molly, deep breath "I'm pregnant." I passed him the photo.

"WHAT? Well that's fucking brilliant. You've been with other guys since you've been back at that stupid boarding school. I should have listened to what your sister told me about you."

"Wait, what did my sister tell you?" I questioned. I am going to kill her! And since when did she talk to Ky she barely even knows him.

"That you were a slut and slept with any boy you could get your hands on. And she was right you are nothing but a slut. Did you really think I was gonna look after someone else's kid, WE'RE OVER." He threw the photo back at me and made to leave.

Tears were starting to form in my eyes, but I blinked them away. "KYLE STEVENSON, you listen to me right now. If you do not shut the fuck up I am going to leave this park and you will never see me or your baby again!" I yelled at him and he turned to look at me, I gave him my death stare and he slowly edged back towards me.

"Ky, one: I love you, two: I haven't slept or been with any other guys since we got together. Three: It happened at my birthday party, four: I am pregnant, five: YES it is yours and six: I'm keeping it."

I got up off the swing with the photo still in my hand and walked straight past him. He didn't move and he didn't say anything, as soon as I was out of the park, I ran as fast as I could all the way to Lauren's. My tears were thicker now and falling down my face. Before I could knock the door, Sandra had opened it. As soon as she saw the state of me she hugged me. "Oh Mol. What's a matter Hun? LAUREN!"

Lauren came running out of the kitchen and saw me. "Oh my god Mol's."

"What's happened?" Katie asked, also appearing from the kitchen.

"Are you gonna be ok, Laur. I have to go or I'll miss the bus." I heard Sandra call.

"Mum its find, go have fun. We'll manage." Lauren replied as she pulled her blonde hair up into a pony tail.

Katie pulled me to the sofa and I sat down, she pulled me into a hug and I sobbed into her shoulder, "Everythingsamess, Onehugemess."

"What's a mess Mol. Has something happened with your parents?" Katie asked me.

I pulled out of her hug and shook my head. My scan photo was still in my hand so I handed it to Lauren who had shut the door and come over to us. Her mouth dropped open, as did Katie's.

"Shitting hell, Mol you're not, are you?" Katie said.

I just nodded since I was crying too much, not to mention snotting.

"Is it Kyle's?" Lauren asked me.

Again I nodded, I just couldn't seem to find any words right. I bet I looked like one of those nodding dogs you sit the back of your car. "I told him and before I could say anything else he broke up with me. I told him it was his and then I ran." I sniffed.

"Oh Mol's. It's ok, come here" They both pulled me into a hug. When we broke apart, Lauren was smiling to herself. "Since were sharing things, I've got news as well." She reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out something wrapped in loo roll. "I've been seeing Luke for the past nine months and I'm also pregnant" She unravelled the loo roll, to reveal a pregnancy test, one that had two blue lines on it. "I only found out today" She announced.

"Bloody hell, you two. Both of you are pregnant?" Katie said looking from me to Lauren.

"Don't sound so shocked Kate, look at my family. It was bound to happen sooner or later to me. I mean mum had Lana at sixteen, me at eighteen, Lauretta at twenty, Callum and Corey at twenty-eight, Lizzie at thirty-two and Lydia at thirty-four. Look at my sisters as well both Lana and Loretta had Brooke and Madison at fifteen. It pretty much runs in my family, being a young mum not to mention being overly fertile."

"How far are you both?" Katie asked us.

"I'm fourteen weeks." I told them.

"I think I'm 'bout four or five weeks, I'm not sure. Have you told your parents Mol?"

"Nope because I know they're gonna go insane and probably kill me."

Katie laughed, "True though."

"Where's the kids Laur?" I asked changing the subject off pregnancy, having noticed that it was pretty quiet in this usually noisy household.

"Callum, Corey and Lizzie are all out the back, Lydia is asleep upstairs," She held up the baby monitor that had been in her hand "Etta and Madison are over Jack's packing as she's persuaded mum to let him move in with us, so he can be more involved with Maddie on the conditions that Etta gets the implant and that they won't have sex and Lana is over her friend's house with Brooke."

"I thought it was a bit too quiet."

"Yeah well don't get used to it though. What with Jack coming to live with us and there might be another little one on the way, this house is gonna get even nosier." She joked as she wrapped the test back up and put it back in her pocket.

We left the living room and went out the back garden where Lizzie was playing in her Wendy house and the boys were on the trampoline. Since us three are such kids we all climbed on as well, as did Lizzie when she saw us all on there. Together we spent the afternoon bouncing and laughing as though nothing had happened today and that we not three seventeen year olds and that two of us were pregnant.

Mrs Simmons came back about three o'clock, she found us all still out the back, "You ok now Mol?" She asked having seen me laugh.

"Yes thanks Mrs Simmons."

"Call me Sandra Mol."

I giggled "Ok, Sandra."

We stayed outside until it was getting dark. I thought I had better go home now since it was getting late. I checked my wiz-phone which had been in my bag all afternoon and saw that I had twenty missed calls off mum, five off Kyle and two off Lucy. I sighed, "I think I best go home then since mum is probably going crazy."

"And me." Piped up Katie.

"Ok. I'll walk you both home."

We went back in the house and said goodbye. Etta was now home with Madison and was sat on the sofa feeding her. Madison is two months old and looks just like her mother, what with her wispy brown hair and blue eyes. Etta is fifteen, she's sixteen next year, and is the third oldest.

Laur turned to her mum and said "Mum I'm gonna walk these two home, ok I'll be back soon."

"Bye girls." Sandra said to us as she started to prepare th children's tea.

About halfway from Lauren's house Luke was waiting on the corner. "I'm here as your escort ladies." He told us.

We laughed and walked Katie to her house which is just up the road. Once she had gone it was the three of us.

"Congrats Mol." Luke said to me.

"I, on what?" I asked pretending to look confused.

"On the baby. Ky told me."

"Oh um thanks, where is he?"  
"I don't know. He just text me saying 'Got Molly up the duff. ' I haven't heard off him since."

Lauren giggled "She's not the only one expecting."

Luke looked at her confused "What, your not are you?"

She nodded "I'm only about four or five weeks." Luke pulled her to him and hugged her with such enthusiasm, that her feet were taken off the ground. They looked so cute together, I always wondered if something was going on and when they would get together. And they finally have, even if they didn't tell anyone for nine months.

Luke is my best boyfriend after Kyle and is like a brother to me. He has brown hair, blue eyes and he's pretty tall. He lives with his mum and dad and is a only child. Even though he's in 'a gang' he's really nice and is a big softy at heart. He also gives the best hugs.

They walked me back to the top of my street and I bid them goodbye and they wished me good luck. I'm going to see them now until when I'm home for Christmas. I walked up the drive and opened the front door.

"I'm home." I yelled.

Mum came rushing out of the living room looking frantic. "MOLLY EVELYN WEASLEY, WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU BEEN. AND WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN ANSWERING MY CALLS!"

Oh great, She only uses my full name when I'm in trouble.

"Mum calm down. I told Lucy where I was going this morning. I went shopping with Lauren and Katie ok" I held up my shopping bag as proof before I continued, "And then we went back to Lauren's as she was babysitting. My phone was in my bag and my bag was in the house, so I didn't hear it ok."

She didn't exactly calm down much but at least she wasn't shouting now. "Lucy did not tell me anything. And what have I told you about hanging out with people from that estate. They're bad news, they do drink, drugs, knife crime and get pregnant way too young."

I chose to ignore the last bit, if she thinks people off the estate get pregnant to young what is she going to say about me. I am going to kill Lucy as well, why she couldn't she have told her and saved me all this hassle. "Yeah I don't care what you think about them mum. They're my friends not yours, so don't worry. I need to talk to you and dad in the living room."

I left her in the hallway and went into the living room. Lucy was curled up on the sofa reading a book again. "Lucy go away I need to talk to mum and dad, in private"

"No, I'm not going anywhere, I was here first."

"LUCY just go for god's sake." I yelled at her.

Mum came in as did Dad from the kitchen. Thank god he was home from work, I don't think I would be able to cope on my own with mum's reaction. Knowing her she will go crazy.

"What's all this yelling for?" He asked.

"I need to speak to you and Mum in private and Lucy here will not go away." I told him.

"Is it important?" He asked.

Well yeah, I'm carrying your grandchild here. Except i didn't say that to him, but if I did would it make this a lot easier. "YES!"

"Ok Molly. Go on up to your room Lucy please darling."

Of course Lucy moved then and left. Dad went and shut the door, but I could guarantee that she'll be listening through the key hole. How am I going to do this? Should I just say or show them my scan. How are they going to react? What am I going to do? Calm Molly, calm, I told myself.

"Can you sit down... please?" I added hastily.

"What is it you have to tell us darling?" They said in unison.

"Well the thing is, I don't know how to tell you this but the thing is I'm pregnant." I quickly got the scan photo out and handed it to Mum. She looked at it and gasped. I watched it fall from her hands onto the floor. She became completely still, as did Dad.

"Molly how could you," She whispered after about a minute or two "How could you do such a thing to us and this family," She said her voice slowing creeping up "Do you have any idea what this will to the family name."

"We're going to do the right thing." Dad said turning to Mum. He opened his mouth to say something else but Mum cut across in front of him.

"Quite right Percy darling, we are going to get this problem sorted and soon." She said.

Did they realise I was still in the room. "Um hello, I'm still here you know."

"Yes darling I know," She said to me before muttering to herself " I shall book you an appointment at a private clinic when I find one that is far away from here. We shall get this problem sorted and no one has to know."

Is she talking about what I think she's talking about. "Mum, if you are talking about abortion then I don't think so."

"Don't worry darling. Once it's over it will be like it never happened." She replied.

Is she for real?

"OF COURSE IT WILL. It will probably haunt me my whole life, if you make me do it." I knew I was shouting but this time I didn't care, I could feel the tears coming but I carried on, "If you think I am going to kill my unborn baby just because it makes you and dad ashamed, then you have another thing coming!"

I paused only to wipe away my tears, " DO YOU REALLY want to kill your ONLY grandchild, Sometimes I feel that it would have been better if I wasn't born and that Lucy was an only child. You favour her over me, always have and probably always will. I hate you both and I'll never forgive you for even suggesting abortion. WHEN MY CHILD IS MY AGE I'LL TELL THEM HOW GRANDMA AND GRANDDAD WANTED TO KILL THEM, HOW WILL YOU FEEL THEN?"

I picked up my scan photo and wrenched open the door. Lucy fell right into the room, and I knew she had clearly been eaves dropping. Rushing passed her, tears running down my face, I ran straight up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door shut and it made a huge cracking noise when it came in contact with its door frame. I made the key turn in the lock using my wand which I had pulled out of my bag.

I kicked my uggs off, took off my hoody and bag, threw them on the floor. I flung myself on my bed, curling up in a ball. I could hear my wiz-phone vibrating so I picked up my hoody and pulled it out of the pocket. There was a message off Lauren,

**Did it go ok. If not ring me xxxx**

I rang her and on the second ring she picked up. "Laur, they hate me even more and they want me to get an abortion." I sobbed into my phone.

"Aww Mol, I'd sneak over if I could but mum's a bit teary. I told her tonight about me seeing Luke and that I'm pregnant, she's not all too pleased. I wish you didn't have to go back to school Mol otherwise I would come round tomorrow."

"And I do to, but I have to finish my education and right now I can't be here. I can't be around my parents or Kyle right now. I need to get back to my normality for a while; I'll be home before you know it Lau. Only eight weeks and I'll see you again."

"I know but it's never the same without you."

"I know. It's not the same without you or Katie either But I gotta go now Lau as I have to be up early. Miss you."

"Miss you too Mol, bye."

I chucked my phone onto my bedside table and I curled up into a ball again. Just as I had gotten comfy there was a knock at the door. I ignored it hoping they would go away. They knocked again and I still ignored it. Do they not getting the message, do they not get that I don't want to talk to them. Then they knocked for a third time.

"WHAT!" I yelled.

"Mol it's me. Let me in please sis." Called my sister from outside.

I grabbed my wand and flicked it so that my door unlocked. She pushed it and there in my doorway was Lucy stood there with a large tub of Ben and Jerry's with two spoons poking out the top of it and a bottle of Pepsi. She walked in, kicking the door shut behind her. She came and sat next to me and I turned the key again re-locking my door using my wand. Which is a bad habit, I need to stop becoming so lazy, especially when I have the baby.

Lucy sat cross legged on my bed. Having put Pepsi bottle on my bedside table she held the tub of Ben and Jerry's towards me and I took a spoonful. Ice-cream really is yummy and no matter what it can cheer you up slightly when you're in a shitty mood. I looked at my reflection in my spoon, my tears had dried up now and there were huge mascara streaks down my face. Great I looked a mess.

"You know Mol everything is gonna be alright. Mum and Dad will get over it." She told me, before she took a great swig of pop from the bottle.

"Thanks Luce and I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier." I smiled at her. Well at least one member of this family is on my side.

"I always thought they favoured you over me Mol. I mean I'm the good one, I never do anything wrong. I thought that they never noticed me."

"That's not true Luce. They prefer you, you're the one getting good grades, and you're the one who has never been in trouble in her whole life. You're the one who didn't get pregnant at seventeen."

Lucy smiled and I recognised a younger version of my self siling back, "I love you Mol and I'm really sorry for telling Kyle that you were a slut, I didn't mean it. Does he know about the baby, I'm guessing it's his from the look on your face."

"I, uh I love you too Lucy and yeah it is. He knows, I told him earlier on."

"So I'm gonna be an auntie am I. How far are you?" She asked.

I giggled, "Yeah you're gonna be auntie Lucy and I'm fourteen weeks" I told her.

"Bloody hell Moll. Where's your bump?"

I stood, lifting my baggy top up so that it stopped at the bottom of my bra. My little bump stuck out, free from the fabric. "There's my bump Luce."

"Wow, It's mad to think that's my little niece or nephew in there" She smiled staring at my stomach and poking me.

I squealed and she laughed as I then pulled down my top and sat back on my bed. "Wanna watch a dvd?" I asked her; since I was glad I had at least one family member on my side.

"I'd love too but I need to pack. We're going back to Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Ok then. I suppose I better pack as well."

Lucy hugged me before getting up and left my room after I unlocked the door. I could still here arguing downstairs so I shut my door. Gathered all my Hogwarts things, muggle clothing and school robes I threw it all in my trunk not carting that it wasn't neat. I locked it shut and placed it next to my door with Specky's cage on top

She was off hunting at the moment, but I'd put her in there in the morning before we leave. I got changed in to my nice warm pyjamas and got into bed, flicking my wand to my door locking it and then at my light switch. I lifted my quit and then my top to look at my little bump.

I rubbed it and whispered "Looks like it's you and me kiddo, night night. Mummy loves you." I pulled my top down and snuggled under my quilt before falling into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N I don't own Pepsi or Ben and Jerry's ice-cream. Nothing but the plot and OC's are mine**.


	6. Chapter Five

Well this morning was awkward. Mum woke me up eight thirty and told me to get dressed since we would be leaving to get to kings cross at nine thirty. She didn't come in my room and open my curtains like usual, mainly because I had locked my door.

She just knocked the door and told me to get up and dressed. I got up slowly and jumped in the shower and got partly dressed. I didn't think Lucy was awake yet so I went and knocked her door.

"Luce, you up?" I asked through the wood.

"Yeah. Come in."

I walked in and she was sat on her bed fully dressed and was reading a book, her trunk packed and ready near the door. How is she so organised? I wondered.

"You ok Mol?"

"Yeah," I paused trying to think of the best way to say this "It's just can you not tell anyone that I'm pregnant please."

"Sure you can trust me Mol."

"Thanks sis, oh and here," I handed her the scan photo "Thought you might want to see your little niece or nephew."

"Awww," She squealed, "Too cute." She went to pass it back to me.

"Keep it Luce, I have another copy."

She smiled "Thanks."

I left her room and made my downstairs to get breakfast. Mum was in the kitchen cleaning, when I entered she didn't say anything to me as I helped myself some cereal. I ate in silence as she carried on cleaned the worktop. Once I had finished I just left my bowl and spoon in the sink, without washing it.

I could see mum itching to say something to me. She has this thing about everything being clean; personally I think she has OCD. And that's like the fifth time she's cleaned that bit of worktop since I've been sat here.

But still she didn't say anything to me at all she just glared at me. I left the room and went back upstairs. We have to leave for The Burrow in thirty minutes so I really should get ready and then from The Burrow we have to get to Kings Cross.

I could hear Lucy bumping her trunk down the stairs; it thumped as it hit each step. I looked at down at mine, how was I gonna get it downstairs? I'm pregnant, should I be doing heavy lifting? I had a light bulb moment and pulled out my wand and made it suspend in mid-air. Making it float all the way down the stairs, while I carried out Specky in her cage.

Dad put it all in the car and I jumped in the back. Before anyone could say anything to me I pulled out my muggle iPod and headphones, put them in and blocked out my family.

We arrived at The Burrow just before ten. Everyone was there, all of my cousins plus Teddy and most of my Aunts and Uncles excluding Auntie Angelina and Uncle Bill since I'm guessing they were both working.

Dad said goodbye to Lucy, but not to me as I had left the car as soon as it stopped and went and hid inside the house. He didn't exactly come and say goodbye to me at all as he then left to rush off to work.

We all piled into the mini bus that Auntie Ginny had hired for us to take us to the station. Well all of us except Granddad Arthur, Teddy, Tori, James and Fred as they have all finished Hogwarts and Granddad Arthur was supposed to be making sure that they didn't blow up the house.

I suspect that when she gets back Nana Molly is going to make James and Fred do some work around The Burrow, as they don't have jobs. Tori is a waitress in a muggle restaurant and Teddy is in training to become an Auror.

I managed to grab a seat at the back of the bus; Rose sat next to me as did Lucy. Rose is a lot Like Auntie Hermione, Bushy hair a mix of red and brown, blue eyes like Uncle Ron and always reading. She's top of the class as well. I'm quite surprised she wasn't put in Ravenclaw, since she's smarter than me.

I ignored them both and stared out the window. I have a feeling that Rose was planning on talking to me but once she could she I was ignoring everyone she didn't attempt to. We arrived at kings cross at half ten. Since I was last off the bus, Uncle Harry helped me put my trunk and Specky's cage onto a trolley.

I walked into the station with Lucy and Uncle Harry. Lucy stayed behind with me and Uncle Harry had to pay the mini bus driver. The three of us ran through the barrier between platforms nine and ten, in front of us the steam cleared a bit and the Hogwarts Express was able to be seen.

I got on the train with Lucy and the others and went to find a compartment. I found my two best friends Amber and Chloe in one about half way up the train, so I put my stuff with theirs. Lucy, Rose, Dom, Lily, Louis, Hugo, Albus and Roxy piled their stuff into the two compartments either side of ours.

We left the train and went to say our goodbyes. When Nana Molly hugged me she said "I'm gonna have to feed you up next time your home. You're looking a bit thin."

Thanks Nana. Well in a few months I'm not going to be thin, I'm gonna be bloody huge. So you won't have to feed me up then, I thought. I hugged each of my Aunts and Uncles, not forgetting Nana.

I was totally surprised when Mum pulled me into a hug; It's not something we do or something that I let her do. She whispered in my ear "Don't you dare breathe a word of this to anybody. I'll send you an owl in the week and then were going to get this problem sorted ok."

I broke away. She grabbed my wrist and gave me a look; I pulled my wrist free out of her grasp and walked away. Did she seriously want me to get an abortion? Auntie Ginny looked at me funny, I guess it's probably because mum never hugs me; it's always Lucy and maybe the fact that she grabbed my wrist. She hugged Lucy next and I didn't hang around to see what happened after that. I got onto the train and went back to the compartment.

Amber and Chloe then walked in looking rather happy. I hugged both of them; I mean I haven't seen them at all this half term. I've been so pre occupied with working out how to tell Kyle, my Parents, Lauren and Katie and the fact that I was over The Burrow half the week as well. I didn't manage to find the time to go and see them.

I heard the others get on the train since the window of our compartment was open and they were being rather loud (when I say them I mean Dom). Dom is the only red head in the Delacour-Weasley family apart from her dad. Both Tori and Louis have silvery blonde hair like their mother. Dom is loud and outgoing and has a need for gossip. Not to mention she is stunningly beautiful and has boys pretty much falling at her feet and has for years.

Rose and Dom came into our compartment leaving Lucy, Lily and Roxy in one and Albus, Hugo and Louis in the other, I could hear them debating who was sitting with who. I caught up with the others on what had happened over the past week. The kind old lady who pushes the sweet trolley came around to our compartment as it had just gone Twelve.

I really fancied some Bertie Botts every flavour beans, since I haven't had them in ages. Once I had bought a box I also stocked up Droobles Best Blowing Bubble Gum and some Jelly Slugs. Rose bought some Liquorice Wands, Dom didn't buy anything and Amber and Chloe bought two Pumpkin Pasties each.

Since I was the first to move when I heard the trolley, I was first to sit back down. I opened up my Botts and was just deciding which one looked like it was gonna be a nice flavour, when the smell hit me, I could smell the Pumpkin Pasties.

My stomach gurgled and churned and I felt sick. I got up and rushed out of the compartment, with my hand over my mouth. I wrenched open the door of the nearest toilet and spewed the contents of my stomach into it. Well there goes my breakfast.

My morning sickness hasn't really been that bad. When I first found out it was every morning, now it's only once or twice a week if I'm Lucky. Since I have an en-suite bathroom at home mum and dad haven't notice or heard me throwing up in the mornings. That was another good thing because it meant that I wouldn't have to explain why I was sick. In the dorm, I simply cast a muffliato charm over the bathroom to stop the others from hearing me.

I was currently sat on the floor in a toilet on a train with my head in my hands. Thinking things through, when there was a knock on the door. "It's occupied;" I yelled "Can't you see."

"It's me." Came the voice that belonged to my sister.

I stood up and washed my face in the sink with some cold water before flushing the toilet and unlocking the door. Lucy was stood the hallway, looking worried.

"Are you ok Mol."

"Luce I'm fine. It's just sickness; my baby didn't seem to like the smell of the Pumpkin Pasties that's all."

"Oh are you sure."

"Yes, now come on, let's get back."

Together we walked back down the train. She linked my arm through hers and I smiled. "Can you check that the pasties have gone please Luce?" I said staying towards to the end of the corridor.

She nodded before walking up and sticking her head into our compartment. "Yes." She called back to me.

I re-entered finding it emptier than before. Apparently Dom and Rose had gone to find their friends from Gryffindor, leaving Me, Amber, Chloe and Lucy alone.

"Are you ok Mol?" Chloe asked.

"What's wrong? You look pale." Amber said.

Looks like I'm gonna have to tell them that I'm pregnant and a little too early as well. I hadn't planned on telling them for at least another week or two yet.

I took a deep breath and announced "I'm pregnant."

"WHAT!"

"HOLY SHIT!" Amber slid off the seat and fell on the floor, she landed with a thump.

"Who? When? How far are you?" They both questioned.

"This boy from where I live. My birthday party and I'm fourteen weeks, two days." I explained.

Then I closed the blinds on the compartment so that no one could see in and pulled out my scan photo that I have been carrying around in my pocket. I held it out towards them.

"Wow, it looks like an alien." Amber said.

"Does he know?" Chloe asked me.

I nodded "He dumped me when I told him I was pregnant as he assumed it was someone else's and I haven't talked to him since. I only told Him, my Parents Lauren, Katie and Lucy yesterday."

"What did they say about it?" Chloe inquired.

"Well my parents are mad and want me to get an abortion. Lucy is supportive and can't wait to be an auntie, Lauren told me that she is pregnant as well and Katie was well shocked. It's not every day that you find out both your best mates are pregnant."

Just then the compartment door opened again revealing Rose and Dom. I quickly hid my scan photo in my pocket; they gave us all a funny look. Well I mean Lucy was curled up in the corner with a book, Amber had fallen onto the floor. Chloe's mouth was hanging open so wide that a train could have drove through it and I had quickly put my hand in my pocket. No wonder they looked at us weird.

I debated telling them, I mean they're also my best friends as well being my cousins. But Dom has got quite a loud mouth and knowing her people would now within ten minutes of me telling her. I suppose I can trust Rose but then again she might yell at me for being so irresponsible. It's hard not knowing what to do.

"Are you ok?" Rose asked Amber as she sat opposite her on the seat.

"Yeah fine." She managed to say as she got up and sat back down.

"We're nearly at Hogwarts, so we better get changed" Rose told us.

Shit, double shit. I would have to expose my stomach, if I were to get changed in here with Rose and Dom. Shit, shit. Mother of Merlin I need a plan and fast.

I grabbed my stuff from my trunk, "I'll be back in five, it's a bit cramped in here with five of us getting changed"

Hoping that they wouldn't question my excuse I rushed out the door before any of them could say anything and went straight to the nearest toilet again. Instead of throwing up I got changed out my sweat pants, top and baggy hoody into my school skirt and shirt.

Except there was one small problem, I had to struggle with the zip on my skirt, I had to force it to do up and my shirt wasn't as loose as it used to be. It was tight around my middle and across my boobs. Hell had I really put on that much weight already.

To make sure that my zip would stay done up, I used a safety pin at the top that I had found in my pocket (don't ask why because I don't know myself). I picked up my tie and put it on, then I pulled on my robes making sure that they were done up and that my bump could not be seen. Grabbing my stuff I made my way back to the compartment.

Lucy had her Hufflepuff tie on, Dom and Rose had their Gryffindor ties and Amber and Chloe had on their Ravenclaw ties just like me. Each of us has customised our uniform, for example Dom's skirt is always comes just below her thigh, her shirt always tucked in. The top three buttons of her shirt un done and her tie really short. Depending on the weather she either wears tights, long socks or none at all.

Rose being little miss perfect wears a pleated skirt, (which does not really suit her), her shirt out, since its fitted and her tie long. Lucy wears trousers, tucked in shirt, top buttons done up and long tie (she's like Rose and likes rules) as for Me, Amber and Chloe we wear our skirts halfway between out knee and thigh, shirt not tucked in, long socks and short ties. All of wear our robes apart from the summer, when it's really warm and they're not needed. Except now I'm wearing mine to hide my bump.

When we arrived at Hogmeade station, we left out trunks on the train and I brought Specky out and put her with the other owls that would be taken up to the owlery. We were taken up to the castle in the carriages as usual and entered the nice warm castle. The welcome back feast was the same as usual. McGonagall gave out the usual notices such as stay out/away from the forbidden forest and also not to annoy peeves. She also told us that the annual Halloween feast would be in three days' time.

The food was amazingly good as ever. I piled my plate high with chicken and roast beef, lots of vegetables, stuffing and gravy. Just as I was tucking in, my stomach felt funny. All I could think was oh no please say I'm going to be sick. Not in the middle of the great hall, please Merlin no. I got up and rushed from the hall, feeling eyes on the back of my head. Looking around the closest thing that I could find was a waste paper basket in the corner of the entrance hall. I didn't have time to get to the toilets, so it looked like this was gonna have to do.

I re-entered the great hall feeling a lot better. A few people were looking at me as I walked back to the table. I sat back down making sure my robe hid my bump and was about to start eating again. I looked at my plate and I suddenly didn't fancy it any more. So I just sat there eating a little stuffing.

Amber nudged me gently "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I just fancy some ice cream and stuffing" I said stating the crazy thought that had just come into my head.

They looked at me as though I was crazy. I probably am though, I mean I have one of the biggest families going and growing up with James and Fred is enough to make any one crazy. I kept back a plate of sage and onion stuffing and moments later the mountains of ice creams, cheesecakes and all the other desserts appeared.

I helped myself to a bowl of vanilla ice cream, eating a spoonful and then a forkful of stuffing. It tasted really good, so good in fact that I tipped the plate of stuffing into the bowl and mixed it in.

Duncan who was sat opposite Amber and next to Chloe looked at me, "Ewww Mol, that's gross",

"No it's not" I said as I ate another spoonful "It's yummy, wanna try some." I offered him the bowl.

He eyed it carefully and said "No thanks" before moving down the table a little.

Duncan is one of the boys in my year. He's dating Chloe and they have been seeing each other for two years, I think or it might be three, I can't remember.

After the food had all gone and I had finished my yummy stuff cream (yes that is what I have called my new favourite food). McGonagall wished us all good night and to work hard and enjoy the rest of the term. I left the table and made my way up to the common room, before I could start walking up the stairs, Lucy caught hold of me.

"Are you ok? I saw you rush out?" She sounded worried.

"Jeez Luce its only morning sickness, it's not life threatening. Most people get morning sickness and if you don't then lucky them." I said in a hushed voice.

She seemed relieved, "Oh, that's ok then. Night Mol."

"Night Luce" She hugged me and then left to catch up with her friends. Aww it's nice that I have at least one person in my family worried about me unlike my so called parents. I made my up to the tower with Amber and Chloe who had waited for me.

When we got outside the door, Chloe lifted the brass knocker and knocked. The mystical voice said 'I have four legs but I cannot walk. I have a back but yet I cannot stand, what am I?'

I started to say "Are you a..."

Amber yelled, "Chair... You're a chair." She insisted.

'Correct you may enter'

Amber pushed the door opened and we entered the common room. It's a huge room and the ceiling had stars painted on it. The arched windows contain comfy seats in them looking over the castle grounds. The comfy chairs, the overflowing bookcases. Everything is so calm and peaceful especially with the blue and bronze silks around the walls and the pretty white marble statue of Rowena Ravenclaw, which sits next to the door that leads to our dorms.

We made our way up to our dorm past the statue of Rowena and got ready for bed. I pulled on a hood over my pyjama top as I don't want any of the other girls in our dorm knowing just yet. I had just snuggled down in my bed when they came in talking. The 'they' being my other roommates, Annie, Jazz and Daisy.

Annie is a muggle born, red headed girl who talks a lot. You can't shut her up; she's a bit like Dom in that sense. Her best mate is Jazz who has brown hair and is obsessed with music whether it be muggle or wizarding (she's half-blood) and then there's Daisy. She's blonde and is really quiet and shy. I think she's a half blood but I'm not sure since we don't really talk a lot and only have a few classes together. But from when we have talked she's really nice.

They saw us in bed and quieted down. "Did you all have a good week?" Annie asked from the bathroom.

Everyone called yes and said a few things that happened. I however said nothing and rolled over in my bed feeling that I was finally home.  
Well today was another eventful day in my Life...

* * *

This morning I was woken up by a tapping at the window. I rolled over, opened one eye and looked. There was a grey owl at the window. Since none of the others had woken, I got and walked over to let it in. Who could it be for? I wondered; Why not just send it with the other owls at breakfast?

I looked down at the envelope expecting it to be for one of the other girls, except it was addressed to me. I went and sat on my bed wondering who the hell it was off. I ripped it open and I recognised the writing straight away. It was off Mum.

_Dear Molly,_  
_  
I hope that you have gotten this letter and are reading it in private as I do not want this information to get into the wrong hands. I have booked you an appointment at a private clinic, for when you are home in the holidays. Your appointment is on 27th December, so we will have gotten Christmas over by then. If any one notices you getting fat, tell them that you put on weight recently and to mind their own business. This will be over before you know it._

_Love you lots_,

_Mum xx_

I actually hate her even more now. How could she?. I screwed up the letter in my fist and then ripped it to shreds. I grabbed a bit of parchment and borrowed a quill off Amber's bed side table and wrote a reply.

_Mum,_

_I told you before I AM NOT HAVING AN ABORTION!. I AM NOT DOING IT! And two days after Christmas that's a bit sick isn't it, all happy and jolly then killing your ONLY grandchild TWO days later. I HATE YOU; I AM NOT HAVING AN ABORTION SO YOU CAN CANCEL THE APPOINTMENT!_

Molly.

I tied it to the owl's leg and it flew back off out the window. I shut it and went back to bed. I didn't notice I was shaking until I poured myself a drink of water from the jug on my bedside cabinet.

God I'm so angry. I told her I wasn't going to have an abortion. Yet she still books the appointment and right after Christmas. Really I could kill her right now. I honestly think I might she has pissed me off that much.


	7. Chapter Six

It's now the beginning of December and that means it's nearly Christmas. I love Christmas the food, the presents, spending time with the family and most of all being able to see Lauren and Katie again after two whole months.

I'm due to go back to Madame Pomfrey today, as I am twenty weeks, for my next scan to see my little alien again and to find out the gender if I want to. I went down to breakfast as normal when I recognised James' big tawny owl called Heron amongst the other owls flying above me. He came sweeping down and landed in front of me, tied around both his legs were scrolls. I unraveled them from his legs freeing him. He took a drink from my goblet full of pumpkin juice and nibbled my toast before flying off again.

I unrolled one of them and sighed. In big letters across the top it said:

**JAMES POTTER'S 21st BIRTHDAY BASH!**

I continued reading, feeling that this meant there was gonna be a huge party which involved drinking and a whole lot of it.

**Those special few of you who are reading this are invited to the most banging party of the year.**

**I James Sirius Potter hereby invite you to the Room of Requirement on the 7th floor of Hogwarts for my 21st. It will be mainly a chance for a huge piss up and since it's my birthday, I thought why not have it at Hogwarts. I mean who doesn't love good old Hoggywarts.**

**So be there or be square (unless you're not invited) on Saturday 21st December 2024 for my all exclusive birthday extravaganza.  
**  
**See ya, James ;)**

**P.s Don't forget to bring booze (as long as you old enough) and also do not forget my presents.**

I groaned. Dear god, How in Merlin's pants did he manage to get permission to have his birthday party here. I highly doubt that McGonagall would allow it. But then again this is James I'm talking about and knowing James he probably won't have asked. I looked at the rest of the scrolls. There seemed to be loads, I noticed there was a sealed envelope amongst them. So I picked it up and opened it.

**Mollster, **

I hate it when he calls me that, yet I tell him time and time again not too and yet he still does.

**How's it hanging girl. Just thought I would inform all of my dearest cousins about my party. I expect you all to be there.**

**Since you are the most responsible one of us, apart from Rose.**

I laughed. Yes James I am really the responsible one. I mean I don't see Rose knocked up at seventeen do I? I continued to read on wondering about what he could want.

**I am trusting you with this job. I would give it to Rose but since Rose is well Rose, she will end up wanting to plan things and that is not good. So enclosed with this letter is a piece of parchment, on it is the list of people who are invited.**

**The parchment has a spell on it so that names cannot be added or removed by any one apart from me. It is your job to hand out my invites to everyone on the list. Once the invite has been given to the person, they're name will turn blue on the parchment so you know who has had an invite or not. Some of the names are already blue as some people already have their invite.**

**You will also find a smaller bit of parchment and on it are a list of you lot, Teddy, Tori, Fred and some of your close friends. If you need any more invites owl me. Also send the lists back to me.  
**  
**Chow, James**

Bloody fantastic! James is using me as an owl, Great just great. Oh and that means that the party is TWO weeks today exactly. I looked at the two lists that had been within the letter. One was pretty long and the other much shorter. I gathered up all the scrolls, the letter and both lists put them in my bag and made my way over to the Gryffindor table. I managed to squish myself in between Dom and Rose.

"We need a family meeting, gather up the rest of the kids and meet me on the astronomy tower in thirty minutes."

Why do I feel like a mother already? Gather up the rest of the kids - did those words actually come from my mouth?

Dom looked at me "Why? I'm meant to be going Hogsmeade. I do not need some family drama getting in the way."

"Well what if i said the words party and alcohol." I told her.

"I'll be there"

See, I know Dom too well. She is a true party girl at heart and as for getting drunk, well she wouldn't say no to free alcohol.

I left them and made my to the hospital wing for my scan. I found Amber and Chloe in the entrance hall waiting for me since they insisted on coming with me. On the way up we bumped into Lucy who insisted coming along as well after I told her where I was going. Together we walked up and into the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey was seeing to a young girl when we arrived.

"Right Miss Jones. I think you shall be quite all right. Just make sure you take the potion to keep the swelling down."

The girl hopped down off the bed and left. As she walked passed I could see her left eye had a nasty looking black ring around as well as being all bruised, poor girl. Once she left Madame Pomfrey Looked at me.

"Miss Weasley, are you here for ..." She trailed off looked at Amber, Chloe and Lucy.

"They know. That's why they're here." I replied.

She nodded, "Same as last time Miss Weasley. If you could hop onto the bed and roll up your top please. I shall be back now."

I did as she said but I took my hoodie off and then rolled up my top so that my bump stuck out. It's certainly getting bigger now, not to mention harder to hide.

She came back with the machine and pulled the screens around me. Amber, Chloe and Lucy were all sat to my left. Madame Pomfrey squirted the jelly onto my belly, I gasped since it was cold. Could she not warm it up at least? The girls looked me; I nodded to say that I was fine.

Madame Pomfrey got out her wand and moved it over my stomach. And then I could hear my baby's heartbeat, it was more amazing that the first time i heard it. I smiled. The monitor then came on and this time you could defiantly see a baby shape.

There was my little alien. My baby, growing inside of me.

She pointed out its head, legs, arms and body. It looked as though it was sucking it's thumb. I could feel my eyes welling up. There was my baby, my little alien. God this is actually real. I am having a baby, wow.

"Aww." I heard Lucy whisper.

"Would you like to know the gender Miss Weasley?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Yes, yes I do" I told her, as the tears were creeping down my face.

"It's a little girl, congratulations. Do you want a picture?"

I nodded and she pressed the button on the machine. It printed out and she gave it to me. Madame Pomfrey then wiped the jelly off my stomach and I pulled my top down. "Congratulations" She said to me, before leaving the four (or is it five?) of us alone.

"Oh my god Mol. Congrats, a little girl."

"I can let her play with my old dolls." Lucy squealed.

"She's cute. She looks like she's sucking her thumb."

"Thanks guys." I pulled them into a group hug. What would a girl do without her best mates and sister.

Madame Pomfrey came back over, "Right come back in another two months. By then you should be about six months. As you're young you need more checkups than other mum to be. Also rests, the further along you are you may find that you are tireder."

I put my hoodie back on and stood up, "Thanks Madame Pomfrey."

She smiled at me and we left the hospital wing. The picture clutched in my hand, which was hidden in my pocket. I turned to Amber and Chloe "Me and Luce have gotta go. Family meeting," I told them "I'll meet you in Hogsmeade ok."

"See you then Mol." They called.

"Since when are we having a family meeting?" Lucy asked me looking extremely confused.

"Since I called one this morning at breakfast. There's stuff we need to discuss." Her mouth opened and I knew what she was gonna ask "And no before you say anything I am not telling them yet."

She closed her mouth. We walked in silence the rest of the way to the astronomy tower. I sat on the floor and pulled out my wiz-phone, whilst Luce was looking out over the grounds. Even though it doesn't react to magic and still works I rarely get signal in the castle and this is one of the main places that I do. I often come up here to sit and think especially in the summer as well, when the weather is great. It's a great place to get a tan. I've also been up here a lot lately thinking about stuff, mainly my Pregnancy.

I didn't know when I last checked my wiz-phone, well whenever I last did I've now accumulated one hundred new messages and ten voicemails. The voicemails were mainly off Lauren and Katie as were the texts. There were a fair few off Luke and five voicemails off Kyle except that there was no actual message just silence.

Kyle... What was I going to do there? The last time I seen him was when I told him I was pregnant. Maybe Lauren and Katie will come over mine so that I won't bump into him over the Christmas holidays. I scrolled through my messages. There was a recent one off Lauren:

**Hiya Mol. How's school? I have my 12 week scan on the 17th. Can't wait to see you. Love Laur xxx (ones off me, Luke and our Baby)**

Aww cute. I noticed I had received it this morning, so I sent her a reply quickly:

**Laur, I'm good. I had my 20 week scan today and I saw my little alien again. I know what it is... a baby girl. Hope you're all ok; missing you all lot's especially you, Katie and your brilliant Family. Oh and Luke of course, love Mol xx**

Just then I could hear Rose, Dom, Roxy and Lily. Well I could mainly hear Dom what with the gob on her but she said their names so I assumed they were with her. They then appeared and walked straight over too me. I was right, they were with her.

"What's all this 'bout Mol. I'm missing Hogmeade for this." Dom whined.

"You mean you're missing stalking the hot barman in the three Broomsticks." Lily giggled.

Dom whacked her causing her to moan, "Oww."

"I'm not stalking him; I'm just enjoying the view." Dom giggled.

I snorted yeah right. Whenever Dom likes a guy she stalks them, Even if they already like her back. She is one strange girl I am telling you. Al, Hugo and Louis arrived at last and I was able to explain.

"This came this morning in the post," I held up the papers that I had taken out of my bag "These are invitations to James' twenty-first." Dom looked excited; James' parties are always big, fun and alcohol filled. "And apparently he's having here, At Hogwarts in the Room of Requirement."

"Cool." Hugo said.

I gave them all their invite and I watched their names turned blue on the smaller list.  
"You're also allowed to invite close friends and if you need extra invites I need to ask James" I explained.

"Didn't you know?" Albus said after reading his invite.

"Know what?" We all asked confused.

"In Half term, James said he would be back for a bit, as did Fred. Or were you not listening, Uncle George is planning on setting up a Weasley's Wizard Wheezes shop in Hogsmeade."

"How come I didn't know about this? They're my dad and brother." Roxy complained.

"They wanted to keep things quiet, until they had actually bought the premises." Al explained.

I interrupted their conversation, "Anyway... as I was saying. James' birthday party, how many invites do you need for friends?"

"I need three" Roxy said. Lily, Hugo and Louis all nodded in agreement. I handed them three scrolls each, keeping two for myself. Dom asked for six (God knows who she's inviting), Al had four as did Rose and Lucy had two.

I thought about deciding to tell them all here and now, but I mean it can wait for another time. God knows how they will all react and I can't handle that now. Rose will probably lecture me on how irresponsible I was, Dom will ask what he was like. The boys will probably want to kill him, Roxy might also want to kill him and Lily well, she'll just be happy since she loves babies.

After our meeting we all went down to Hogsmeade and I met Chloe and Amber in the Three Broomsticks. I handed them their invites once I sat bought a gillyweed and sat down.

"Aww wow, thanks," Chloe said "I've always wanted to go to one of James' parties. They always sound so fun and amazing."

"Well trust me they're just a chance for James to be the center of attention, get presents and have a huge piss up. It's his idea of how he wants his life to be. "I told her.

"Yeah well it still sounds fun."

I must admit, that James parties are fun. There's always a lot of drinking involved and of course the odd prank, but not many people remember them if they've been drunk. But hey this year I can't drink due to the fact that there is a baby in my uterus.

I spent the rest of my afternoon in Hogsmeade with the girls; we trailed around the shops and even paid a visit to the shrieking shack. As it started getting dark we headed back up to the castle because I was really hungry, not to mention tired.

Well what another eventful day in my pregnant life. I'm having a girl, a baby girl who I can spoil rotten and going to a party at which I cannot drink. Out of the two, I'm over joyed it's a little girl and a bit sad about not being able to drink but hey ho, I'm having a little girl.

My own little girl, my little baby girl.

**A/N Another chapter up and Molly finally finds out it's a baby girl. Any name ideas/suggestions?**


	8. Chapter Seven

We're all due to go home in two days and tonight it's James' twenty-first birthday party in the Room of Requirement. Uncle George, Fred and James arrived on the seventeenth and James and Fred are travelling home with us in two days as Uncle George is going back this morning.

As today is a Saturday, it means that people who are invited will spend all day getting ready for the party (well mainly the Girls). At breakfast we all gathered to say goodbye to Uncle George and once he had gone, we all went up to the Gryffindor common room to give James his presents. I had bought him a new pair of keeper's gloves since his old ones are practically falling apart. When he opened them his face lit up like a little kid at Christmas.

"Wow, Thanks Mollster. They're brill!"

"No probs," I shrugged, "But must you call me that." I moaned. He ignored me and carried on opening the rest of his presents, typical boy.

After opening his presents he and Fred went off to the Room of Requirement and I think they mentioned Hogsmeade as well.

I spent the afternoon in my dorm with Chloe and Amber. Luckily the others weren't around or invited to the party so it mean that I didn't have to hide my bump. We started to get ready at four as the party didn't start till six meaning that we would have two whole hours to make ourselves look presentable and in my case find something that hid my bump.

I'm twenty-two weeks today and so far I have managed to say that I have been putting on weight because I've been eating so much, which is sort of true since I am eating a hell of lot. Not to mention I pay quite a few night time visits to the kitchens. I'm not sure some people are convinced but since it's cold everyone is wearing layers, so I'm wearing loads to try and hide my bump.

I try not to wear anything to tight and make sure that my tops are loose. I was looking through all my clothes to see what I could find, but in the end I gave up and groaned before falling back on my bed, landing amongst pillows and clothes.

"What's up Mol?" Amber asked as she walked out the bathroom having not long got out the shower.

"I have no clothes." I whined.

She eyed up my clothes that were spread out around me and falling out of my trunk "Oh really."

"No I mean I have none that will hide my bump. I'm not ready for everyone to find out yet especially at James' party. Merlin, he'll go mad at the fact that I'm pregnant and the fact that it ruined his party. So I have no clothes." I moaned.

I then searched through my trunk hoping I would be able to find something. Amber picked up a dark pair of jeans and threw them at me. I held them at arm's length, they looked ok but the test was would they fit. I yanked them on, they were a bit tight and the button and zip wouldn't do up "Great." I muttered.

"Now what's wrong?" She asked looking up from the mirror that she was using.

"The button and zip don't do up."

She got up and walked over to me, grabbing her wand off her bedside cabinet and pointing at my jeans she muttered, "Extendam."

My jeans suddenly felt loose around the waist and the top of my thighs as well. I buttoned my jeans with no trouble and zipped it up, I was also glad that the zip didn't look like it was fit to burst.

"Thanks Amber. But what am I gonna wear on top."

Chloe walked in then, having been out to get some food and booze from the kitchens. "What are you whining for now Mol."

Amber explained "She hasn't got a top that will hide her bump."

Chloe put down the tray down that she had been carrying. On it was a plate of stuffing, a bowl of ice cream and a bottle of pumpkin juice, all for me. Out of her bag that was over her shoulder she pulled out a crate of Fire whisky. She had used an undetectable extension charm so that she wouldn't look suspicious carrying it through the castle not to mention the fact that she had nicked it. The only thing the house elves will not give us is alcohol which is why she was to distract them by asking for my food while she used the invisibility cloak I had 'borrowed' from Al.

"Yum." I said rushing over to grab my food. I sat back on my bed and tipped the plate of stuffing into the ice cream, mixed it and ate a spoonful. I love my stuff cream, it tastes so good, and it's one of the things that my baby will allow me to without throwing up. Even now I still can't be around certain foods or smells. They both wrinkled their noses as I ate it. I did offer them some but they quickly said no. I smiled as I muttered, "Ahh well more for me then."

Chloe was looking around in her trunk when she pulled out a beautiful long sleeved blue top, that was in a chiffon material and then she chucked it at me.

Why must my friends feel the need to assault me with clothes?

"Try that. It should hide your bump and it has elastic at the bottom, so it won't ride up when dancing."

I swapped it with my pajama top and looked in the mirror. It suited me and you couldn't tell i was pregnant, maybe a fat but not pregnant.

My hair was curled and I put on a pair of blue flats to match. Amber had on a black dress and bright pink heels, her hair straight and Chloe had on black jeans and a short sleeved green top that matched her eyes, her hair in a messy bun on the side of her head.

As we made our way to the room of requirement, we happened to bump into Lucy and her friends Anna-Marie Parkinson and Tabitha Robins. Together we all walked in front of the wall opposite the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy and his trolls three times. On the third walk by a handle appeared and I pushed it open.

Wow, is all I could say as the place looked awesome. There was a first year just by the door who was holding a list, "Can I see your invites please, so I know that you were officially invited." He asked shyly. We showed him the invites and once he looked down at the list, I noticed our names had turned red.

He allowed us in and we entered the room. Lucy and her friends went off and Am and Chlo went to give James their presents. There were banners and balloons everywhere, the balloons had pictures of James on each of his birthdays on them. I laughed as I picked up one of them that had fallen to floor.

I'm guessing Fred might have had something to do with them since the picture on this one was from James' sixth birthday. He had gotten a toy broomstick and was zooming in and out of the photo on it stark naked. There is no way James would have willing put these pictures on balloons for the world to see.

I found Lucy over by the drinks table, she was looking worried, really worried. "Luce what's up?" I asked as she shoved a glass full of clear liquid into my hand.

"It's water and the glass is charmed to refill when it becomes empty. It looks like vodka as I mean people might think it funny you not drinking. When your normally one of the drunkest, and uh Anna-Marie found the picture." Lucy blurted.

"Wait what!" I pulled her in to one of the little rooms that had appeared off in the wall, "When?"

"When we were getting ready, it fell out of my trunk and she assumed it was mine. I didn't tell her anything different. But she's been dropping hints all night when we have been with or around our cousins."

"Thanks Luce." I told her. I love my sister right now, especially for saying it was her scan and not mine.

"When are you gonna tell people Mol? It's gonna be obvious in a couple more weeks, you kinda look it in that top."

"What!" My hands flew down to my stomach, "Are you serious?" I knew I looked fat, but I can't look round. If my stomach looks round people will know it's not fat.

"You look a little round" She said looking at the floor confirming my suspicion.

"Arghh why did I even come tonight. I can't drink and I look fat." I moaned feeling a few tears forming. What the hell am I crying for?

She looked at me "You have to tell them."

I nodded. I really don't want too, maybe I'll just stop caring and not bother hiding it and see if people actually ask me. Instead of announcing to everyone, it might be easier. I left the small room and Rose bumped into me looking really worried. Why does my family have to be worried all the time?

"We all need to talk family meeting NOW." She certainly sounded worried, I hope she's ok, I thought.

I nodded in response and grabbed Lucy before following Rose out of the room of requirement and down the corridor to an empty classroom. Once we were all there, including the Birthday boy who surprisingly was still sober. The only people missing were Teddy and Tori and that's because they couldn't get time off training or work.

"What's going on" Rose said "And how long have you know?" What an earth was she on about, I wondered but I soon found out as she turned to Lucy and blurted out "I know Luce, that you're pregnant. Anna-Marie told me, she said she saw your scan picture and she's worried about you."

Uh oh, double shit.

"I, uh, I uh." Was all Lucy managed to say.

James who had took a sip of his drink choked, "What the fuck your pregnant Lucy?, but your fourteen."

"I'm fifteen." She whispered.

James shrugged which made the crown on his head slip a little, "Whatever."

I took a deep breath, looks like they were gonna find out tonight after all. Great just great. "She's not. The scan pictures not hers." I said in a loud voice so they would all hear me.

They all looked at me with very confused expressions.

"Well who's is it" Lily enquired.

"It's mine. I'm pregnant."

"Holy fuck Mol. I always thought that it me who would end up preggers at seventeen not you" Dom said sounding a little proud that it wasn't her.

Well thanks for that Dom.

"No, I meant the father. Who is he?" Lily mumbled.

James seemed to have recovered from the shock and yelled "I'm gonna kill the jumped up little shit Mol. Was it one of those stupid Hufflepuff boys?"

"Hey, Hufflepuffs are NOT stupid! " Lucy yelled back at him after finding her voice now that she wasn't one being interrogated.

"Who's is it Molly?" Rose whispered.

I sat down on one of the desks, "None of you know him except Lucy and that's only vaguely, he lives on the estate near where we live."

"So he's a muggle. I bet he's a drug dealer or addict." Spat Fred

"Yes he's a muggle, no he's not a druggie or a dealer and he hasn't a problem with alcohol either and before any of you ask. We are not together and I AM doing this. I may be scared out of my mind but I AM doing this and I AM going to raise her." I said feeling more confident now that they knew.

"Her?" Lily enquired.

"Yes her Lily. I found out she was a Girl two weeks ago, want to see the picture?" I asked before pulling it out of my pocket since I've been carrying it around with me. I passed it to her and she gasped.

"Wow," She whispered "That's amazing."

"I know Lil and she's mine." I smiled proudly as the picture of my little alien was passed around them all.

"Who else knows?" Rose whispered, starting to get her voice back.

"Mum, Dad and they're not too thrilled they want me, well she wants me to have an abortion. Lauren, Luke, Katie, Amber, Chloe, Madame Pomfrey, you lot and Lucy. Now I'm going to bed as I'm tired. Can one of you tell Amber and Chloe please." I left the room without another word and made my way back up to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the slut" a voice from behind drawled.

I turned to see Ella-Dora creeping out of one of the alcoves. She's Anna-Marie's sister and is in my year but a Hufflepuff. I hate her and she hates me all because she found out that the boy she liked had slept with me. I hate her just because she's an evil manipulative bitch and has the tendency to annoy the living day lights out of me.

She has greasy black hair and I'm pretty sure that you could cook a pool full of chips using it, there's that much. She's annoying as hell and I hate her.

Also her name it's so stupid, No disrespect to anyone. But the name Dora is nice, Teddy's mum was called Nymphadora but she preferred to be called Tonks or Dora and Ella is a pretty name. But when you put them together to get Ella-Dora seriously what was her mum thinking and the same goes for Anna-Marie, but that sounds nicer.

"What do you want?" I spat, since I was in no mood for her silly games right now. I just wanted to go and curl up in my nice warm bed.

"I would be nice to me if I was you. Or I'll tell everyone your little secret."

"What secret?" I said trying to sound calm. When really I was a bundle of nerves inside, please Mother of Merlin, please tell me that she doesn't know. Please.

"The one that you're up the duff with some muggle boy's kid."

My eyes grew wide, how could she have known?

"You see, Anna-Marie told me that your baby sister was pregnant. I realised it couldn't of been hers as she has never slept with anyone where as you. You have had about sixty different boys and I just happened to over here your 'family meeting' with your cousins not long ago and that confirmed it."

Do you think if I killed her right here, right now that anyone would miss her because I honestly don't think they would. "Oh just piss off Ed"

"No wonder he left you. You're a stupid little slut who gets pregnant at sixteen. I bet you only got pregnant so that he would stay with you. You're going to be a rubbish mother and no guy is ever gonna love you or your brat"

I didn't reply because I knew if I did I might actually punch her right in that overly large mouth of hers. I stormed off trying to stay calm, leaving her in the hallway smirking. God I hate her so much, why is she such a fucking bitch, especially to me.

I ran all the way to the common room, holding back the tears. I answered the riddle correctly and entered, trying to walk casually passed Jazz, Annie and Daisy. I hope they don't see me, or come up and ask questions. I mean it's late but most people are still up what with it being the weekend.

I went upstairs and flung the door open to my dorm, ran in and burst into tears. I hate her so much why does she think that's she's better than everyone else and that she's little miss perfect. Well she fucking ain't and never will be. I got changed into my nice comfy pajamas and warm hoodie and curled up in bed. Pulling my wiz-phone out I checked it. The signal here was hazy but I was able to see I had two new messages, one off Lauren and one off Katie, Lauren's read:

**Awww Mol, congrats :) Bet she's cute, I can't wait to see my little one. Kyle text Luke the other day, He didn't say much. See ya soon love Laur, Luke and Bump xxx**

Katie's was pretty similar as well, although a bit surprising:

**Molly, heard you're gonna be home soon and that it's a girl yay :D Me, you and Laur are gonna need to have a serious girly gossip. I have big news as well, don't worry though I'm not pregnant, Katie x**

I smiled as I love my girls. I heard Annie, Jazz and Daisy came up at around eleven; they were pretty quiet since they could see I was 'asleep' and in bed. My other two girlies didn't get in until one am, the party must have been good then, I thoughts. I was still awake as I was thinking about what Ed had said, 'you're gonna be a bad mother' and 'no guy will ever love you or your brat'

I'm gonna prove her wrong and I'm gonna prove my parents wrong and anyone else who doubts me. I AM going to do this, even if I do it alone.

* * *

I awoke, still feeling tired since I hadn't got much sleep, the things Ed has said were still swirling through my mind and I feel a little hungry. I sat up realising there was no one in the dorm. There was a note pinned to my bedside cabinet

_Mol, we've gone down to breakfast. Didn't want to wake sleeping beauty._

I laughed, and then I got showered and dressed and made my way down to the great hall. Warm toast dipped into stuff cream sounded really good right now.

I entered the hall just in time to see hundreds of owls fly in from the rafters. Each of the birds swooped down and landed in front of pretty much every student. I could see that each of them had a little scroll tied around their left leg. That was odd, I highly doubted that everyone in the school would get mail in the morning; usually it's just a few owls.

As I neared out table I saw Amber unroll hers and she gasped, Chloe did the same.

"What is it you guys." I said as I helped myself to some toast as I sat down.

Suddenly everyone was looking at me and one person in particular was glaring at me from the Hufflepuff table with a smug look on her face. Amber held other scroll and I took it from her and gasped. Someone had blown up my twelve week scan picture and added text saying:

**Molly Weasley school slut**, across the top and **BRAT or BABY?**, Next to my little alien.

It must have been copied and sent it to everyone in the school including the teachers, since they were looking at me as well a scroll in front of them. I got up and made my way to the Hufflepuff table where I stood in front of Lucy who was gawping.

"I hate your so called friend. She's a dick and you shouldn't trust her, she's exactly like her sister." I said in loud enough so that both Ed and Anna-Marie heard me.

Ed stood up smirking. I really wanted to slap her so bad, just to wipe that smirk off her face. Personally I think she's too evil to be a Hufflepuff, maybe Slytherin would have suited her better, especially when you consider who her mother is. None other than Pansy Parkinson, although her father's a Hufflepuff from what I've heard. Who am I kidding she belongs in Slytherin because she's pure Fucking evil.

"I told you to be nice." She whispered as a smirk spread across her face.

"I hate you, you know that. This wasn't any of your business so why meddle. It's not your life and NOT EVERY ONE IS AN EVIL BITCH LIKE YOU." I yelled at her after losing my cool.

Everyone was definitely looking at me now. I plucked up all my courage, getting up on the bench and announced "YES, I MOLLY EVELYN WEASLEY AM PREGNANT. BIG DEAL GET OVER IT, PEOPLE ARE PREGNANT EVERY DAY!"

I got down, held my head up high as I blinked away the tears and walked out of there. Bumping right into James and Fred who by the looks of it had both been stood perfectly still as thought they had heard what I had just said.

I burst into tears and James pulled me into a hug. He picked me up and carried me somewhere, followed by Fred. I think we must be in the Room of Requirement as it's a nice room with a large sofa and lots of bean bags, there's also a kitchen and a bathroom.

I'm currently snuggled amongst all the beans bags with a mug of hot chocolate and James and fred sat opposite me on the floor.

James smiled, "Everything is gonna be alright Mollster. Cheer up it's nearly Christmas and you got a baby on the way."

"Thanks James, but must you call me Mollster?"

"Of course." He laughed.

"So you're really gonna do this by yourself?" Fred asked quietly, looking down at the floor.

I nodded as I sipped my drink.

Fred looked up at me and continued "Well you're not Mol. We're here for you, all of us are, You're our cousin and we'll look after you both. Also we'll kill the stupid bitch for telling everyone."

I put my mug down and pulled them both into a hug and smiled. "There's no need for that Freddie." Said a voice from behind us.

We turned to look and there in the doorway was Dom, Rose, Lily, Roxy and Louis.  
"Why's that Dom?" I asked.

She had a wicked grin on her face "Because... she's getting yelled at right this minute by old Mcgoggles."

The door opened again, it was Al and Hugo. "She's having her wand taken off her for two months, she has to do detention every night except Sundays and..."Al explained  
"She's not allowed to Hogsmeade or anywhere outside Hogwarts unless she wishes her parents to be contacted." Finished Hugo.

"Wow," I whispered "All that for telling everyone I'm pregnant." I muttered.

"Well yes and no," Lily piped up "Apparently she's had detentions that she hasn't gone too and countless complaints off teachers about her behavior and attitude. Her spilling to the whole school was just the icing on the cake."

"Oh and Mcgoggles also wants to see you Mol and something about lemon drops." Dom told me with a wink.

I sighed, as I knew this would have had to happen sooner or later. "I best go then."  
"We'll walk you there Mol" James offered and Fred nodded.

"Thanks guys. You're all the best cousins in the whole world," I pulled them all into a group hug and we made our way to McGonagall's office.

"Good luck with Mcgoggles." Dom said and they all nodded before leaving me.

I reached the stone gargoyle and said 'lemon drops' which was the password, it moved up and once I reached the door I knocked. "Come in please. Ahh Miss Weasley, take a seat." She pointed at the cozy looking chair opposite her desk.

I sat down, feeling worried. Let the interrogation begin.

"After the outburst in the great hall earlier on, is it true that you are pregnant?"

"Yes Miss." I muttered.

"Does the father know and what about your parents?" Mcgoggles asked as she scribbled some notes.

"They know, all right." I said in a sarcastic tone.

She looked at me over her spectacles, a funny expression on her face, "How far are you and have you been to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"I'm twenty-two weeks and yes I have seen Madame Pomfrey, Miss."

"When are you due as we need to sort out what to do about your N.E.W.T's?"

"April and I'm keeping her." I said shyly.

"That is your choice and not mine Miss Weasley. You are a bright witch, do you think that you would be able to do some extra work so that you wouldn't miss any when you have the baby. It would also mean that you could finish on time and graduate with the rest of your classmates."

I perked up a bit at the sound of that, "Yes that would be great, thanks Professor."

"Right I shall see what I can do and get back to you with it. You may go now Miss Weasley and do take care won't you."

I smiled, as I felt a lot happier, "Thanks Professor." I exited and waiting at the bottom of the stone gargoyle was Lucy and Anna-Marie who was crying.

"Oh Molly. I'm so, so sorry." She sobbed, "I didn't think that she was going to tell anyone and I never thought it was yours, I'm sorry. I was just really worried about Lucy."

"It's ok Anna, she deserves all the punishment she gets. It was my business and not hers. I forgive you Anna, but let me tell you something. Your sister may be all nice at home or to you, but here at Hogwarts she makes people's lives a misery when she meddles in them and you may not want to hear this but she is a back stabbing, mean, stupid, cowardly, heartless bitch who needs to grow a pair and sort her own life out and not mess with other." I said with a sigh of relief.

God that felt good to slag her off.

"Thanks Mol and she ain't so nice to me either. I agree with you, she shouldn't have done what she done and she needs to sort out her life. Sorry again Molly."

They left and I walked back to the tower feeling a lot happier and excited as in two days its Christmas day and I can't wait.


	9. Chapter Eight

Today I'm going home for Christmas; I've given up hiding my bump since everyone at Hogwarts now knows thanks to that cow Ella-Dora. But hey she isn't allowed to use her wand for two whole months, including over the Christmas break, serves her right.

As I was trying to pack my trunk up, I gave Chloe and Amber their Christmas presents. I had bought Amber a short sleeved dark purple top in a chiffon material and some Honeydukes chocolate and Chloe a new scarf, hat and glove set in blue and bronze as to follow our house colours and two DVDs since she's muggle born.

They also handed me their presents. I had a cute top off Amber that was grey and said 'does my bump look big in this' and a few DVDs. Off of Chloe I had a basket filled with all my favourite things and a box of Honeydukes best dark chocolate.

After a hurried Breakfast we collected our stuff and made our way down to the station with our luggage. We managed to get a compartment on the train away from the rest of my family. People still stop and stare at me as they walk through the corridors, you would think they have never seen a pregnant person the way they stare, and in the end I closed the blinds as they were annoying me so much. Towards the end of the journey Lucy found us, and ended up staying as she couldn't stand another minute of being in the same compartment as Ella-Dora moaning about her punishment and how I was a stupid slut.

When we had arrived at Kings Cross, I levitated my trunk onto a trolley and carried Specky in her cage. I hugged Amber and Chloe goodbye, thanked them for the presents and wished them a Merry Christmas and A Happy New Year before watching them walk to their families. Loving families who don't care about popularity or about status, unlike some people namely my mother.

Myself and Lucy made our way through the crowded platform of parents, siblings and various other relatives, looking for our cousin's and the rest of our family. This time not just kids were looking at me, a few parents stared at my bump as walked down the platform. Then they started to whisper and a few pointed.

I had on the jeans that Amber had expanded for me and a plain blue top that used to be too big on me, now it fits just right and you can clearly see a bump sticking out. It's no wonder they were whispering I mean it's pretty obvious I'm pregnant now and you would think that being adults they wouldn't whisper or stare, but clearly they don't know any better.

We finally found the family, Mum, Aunties Ginny and Hermione and Uncle George who was walking toward them with two luggage trolleys. I could see Uncle George's eyes register my bump. He didn't say anything for a moment but then he did. "Bloody hell Mol, you look a bit fat put on the pounds have you." He Joked, looking a little confused as well.

"Yeah that's right and it's staying." I said loudly making sure that Mum could hear me.  
Auntie Hermione looked at mum who was looking extremely pissed and then at me. I shrugged at her and mum just continued to glare at me.

The others then arrived; Auntie Ginny looked confused as to why they didn't react at all to seeing my bump. They all hugged me goodbye before I left the platform and station quickly, with Lucy and Mum following behind me.

I reached our car first; it was parked near the entrance. Since mum comes at least two hours before the Hogwarts Express comes in. She came over and unlocked the car, between her and Lucy they put the trunks in the boot. I got in the back with Specky in her cage and Lucy got in the front.

Mum kept giving me dirty looks in the mirror as soon as we left the car park. In the end I became so fed up with her that I said "Will you stop it mum it's bloody annoying."  
She ignored me and then said, "Stop swearing Molly! It's a disgusting habit and I bet you picked it up when you're over on that horrible estate."

I just rolled my eyes. I swore even before I met them, I may have starting swearing more in my rebellious stage and I also used to drink a lot in that time as well. There is a lot that my mother does not know about me and she probably will never know. I slipped into a daydream and watching the clouds go by.

When we pulled in, I left the car as soon as the engine was switched off. Lucy helped me with my trunk and then once we were inside I levitated it into my room. I made my way back downstairs to get Specky and brought her up to my room, opened my window wide and watched her fly away.

I got changed and unpacked slightly, since I had to pack a bag to take to Nana Molly and Granddad Arthur's. Once we were ready we got back into the car and drove to The Burrow. I blocked out both Mum and Lucy by listening to my headphones. I think I must have fallen asleep as one minute we were pulling out of our street and the next we were outside The Burrow.

I grabbed my stuff and walked into The Burrow's kitchen, and as normal Nana Molly was cooking, meaning the kitchen was filled with the most amazing smells. Tori was sat at the table reading a magazine, she looked up when I entered and then her eyes dropped to my stomach.

"Oh my god." I heard her mutter.

"Hello girls how are you both?" Nana said from over by the stove, not bothering to turn around as she was too busy.

"I'm good. Just a bit tired, do you mind if I go unpack and lie down?" I asked. I mean I am tired, even though I slept in the car, pregnancy really takes it out of you.

"No problem Molly dear. You've had a long journey." Nana replied.

Tori watched me as I walked out of the kitchen and I made my way upstairs. My room is on the fourth floor. Since my dad, Uncles Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Auntie Ginny grew up, The Burrow has been extended so that it now has five bathrooms and fifteen bedrooms to accommodate us all. I share my room with Dom.

Speaking of Dom, I opened the door to find her sitting on her bed painting her toe nails. She stopped when I opened the door and looked up. "Oh, I thought it was Tori. Hiya Pregz." She said before she went back to concentrating on doing her toes.

"Hey Dom, What's up" I asked keen to hear some Goss. I haven't seen her since breakfast and knowing her she might have picked up on something new during the train journey.

"Not a lot, except Tori's been driving me mad since I got here, what with her going on about Teddy and her ring."

"Ring, what ring?" I asked as I started to put my clothes away in my chest of drawers.

"Hasn't she told you, I thought she would have jumped at the chance." Dom shook her head, "Her and Teddy are engaged. Personally I think she's up the duff as well!"

"Thanks Dom, Anyway why do you think that?"

Dom looked up at me, "Well because she's been acting weird for a while now and it came totally out of the blue."

"So the fact they've been together for nearly nine years, do you not think that they want to get married because they're in love and not because she's pregnant. I'm not exactly getting married am I."

"Yeah well, different situation." She told me waving her free hand.

"Oh yeah. What's the difference then Dom." A voice from outside said, the door opened and Tori walked in. Victoire 'Tori' Delacour-Weasley is my oldest cousin and Dom's older sister. She has long silvery blonde hair and blue eyes; she is also beautiful like her mother and sister, and is now engaged to Teddy apparently.

Dom jumped making her paint her whole big toe red and not just the nail. "Shit! How long have you been stood there Tor?"

"Long enough and for your information I'm not pregnant Dom. But I noticed someone who is and you're sat there like you haven't even noticed."

"It's a bit hard not too, look at the size of her. And I already knew." Dom joked.

Tori didn't exactly seem too pleased to hear that. "What," Tori sat down on my bed and then rounded on me as I put away the last of my clothes. She patted the bed and I sat next to her and explained.

"They only found out on Saturday, at James' party because Lucy's friend found the scan photo I gave her and though it was hers. So of course I had to tell them it was mine not Lucy's. Her friend told her evil sister who hate's me, then evil sister listened in on our family meeting. Said evil sister then confronted me, I ignored her and then somehow..."

Dom carried on "Somehow she copied the scan photo along with a pic of Mol and made every owl deliver one to every student at breakfast. Mol yelled she was pregnant, held her head high and left the hall."

Tori was gob smacked, "Wow, I hope she's getting punished"

"Yea she is." Dom said before she went back to sorting out her toenails.

Tor looked at her sister, shook her head and then asked "How far are you then?"

"Twenty-two weeks and two days. It's a little girl. Oh and congrats on you and Teddy." I added with a smile.

"Thanks, big mouth here wasn't meant to tell anyone yet. Not until you were all here and are you ..."

I finished her sentence "Keeping her yes and I don't care what anyone think's and I'm not with her dad ok."

Tori closed her mouth, "I'll see you later." She patted my shoulder and then got up and left.

I turned to Dom and complained, "Dom must you do that now. It smells awful and I wanna sleep."

"Go sleep in Tori's room." She muttered.

"Fine" I huffed. I Left and made my way up to the sixth floor and entered Tori's room, Thinking she had gone back downstairs. But I was wrong; she was looking in her bedside cabinet for something.

"Oops sorry Tor. Can I sleep in here please, Dom's doing her nails and I don't like the smell."

"Sure Mol and congratulations to you. I'm sure you'll be a great mum."

I smiled and hugged her. That meant a lot especially after what Ed has said. "Thanks Tor."

"I'll wake you when dinner's done."

She left and shut the door. I snuggled down in her bed, the sheets were crisp and cool against my skin and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

***

I awoke to the smell of pie, I don't know what sort but it smelled good, real good. I made Tori's bed tidy (otherwise she may never let me sleep in it again) and left. When I entered the kitchen everyone stopped talking and eating and looked at me.

Nana Molly gasped and dropped the plate she had been holding. It fell to the floor and smashed. Fuck! She didn't know I'm pregnant. Everyone is here, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins, my parents...

Thinking about it, all of my cousins already knew therefore I only really have to tell Nana, Granddad and Aunts and Uncles. I decided I was going say this only once more. I'm sick of telling people I'm pregnant, I don't know how many times I've done it now.

Whilst I was thinking, Auntie Ginny helped Nana into a chair and got her a glass of water.

Just gotta get this over with...

"Oh yeah, by the way I'm pregnant. It's a girl, I'm not with her dad and I'M KEEPING HER." I shouted the last bit for my parents benefit more than anyone else's.

"Oh golly gosh, you're only seventeen Molly." Nana Molly managed to say.

"Yeah and I can make my own decisions about whether I'm keeping her, WHICH I AM" I glared at my parents.

"Mol, no one is going to make you get rid of her or give her up. It's your choice." Auntie Ginny backed me up.

I smiled to myself and took a seat at the table next to Dom. Once everyone had calmed down and recovered from the shock we continued dinner. Afterwards Mum called me over just as I was about to go out the garden.

"Molly, come here please?" She said gesturing to the living room.

"What for? I'm going out to the orchard with Tori, Dom and Rose."

"It won't take long." She insisted.

I sighed and followed her into the living room and sat down on the sofa after she pointed to it. She shut the door and let rip "What did I tell you about NOT telling anyone about that." She pointed at my stomach, "Now everyone is going to notice when you go back without a bump. Why couldn't you have kept your mouth shut and why did you tell everyone in there as well" She pointed to the door in the direction of the kitchen. "Now they're going to wonder what happened to it."

She stopped to take a pause before continuing, "You are clearing not thinking straight, hormones do funny things to your head. You are not old enough to have a baby; you can barely look after yourself. Your room is always a mess, how are you going to cope with a baby? They need a clean, safe environment and a loving home."

I'm surprised half the house hasn't heard her the way she's screaming. Not to mention she has just totally pissed me off about a thousand times in like a minute. Oh seems like they have, the door burst open and in came Auntie Ginny and Auntie Hermione.

"What's going on here?" Auntie Ginny enquired.

Mum snarled, "None of your business Ginny. I'm just having a chat with my daughter."

Auntie Hermione scoffed, "A chat, because that sounded like a banshee was in here."

"What me and my daughter discuss is none of your business." Mum snarled again.

"Well, it is my business. She's my niece and whatever you've said has made her cry." Auntie Ginny told her as she came over to me.

Was I crying? I hadn't noticed, my hand went up to my face and I could feel the wetness sliding down my face. Auntie Ginny sat down and I sobbed into her shoulder, telling her how mum wants me to get an abortion on the twenty-seventh. And that I want to keep her as she's my little alien, my baby. All the time I said this Mum was glaring at me but I shut my eyes blocking out her face. I then showed them both my twenty week scan.

"Honey, how far are you, if you've had a twenty-week scan?"

I looked up at Auntie Hermione, "Twenty-two weeks and two day." I said quietly.

She looked at Auntie Ginny and they both looked at Mum.

Auntie Ginny started to say "Audrey she's too far too have an abortion. I'm surprised you even managed to find someone to do this far in anyway."

Auntie Hermione nodded and finished "It's Molly's choice, not yours Audrey and she's old enough now."

"Well she's my daughter not yours." she stormed out the living room and slammed the door behind her. And she calls me a stroppy teenager. Both of my Auntie's hugged me and told me that they would support me and my little alien no matter what.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Auntie Ginny asked me.

I nodded, I may be seventeen but I still like stories.

She smiled and began "Your mother is not really a baby person Mol, your father on the other hand is. When Tori was born all he ever wanted to do was hold her and play with her, even change her dirty nappies which is something the rest of us refused to do. Your mum however could not stand being around her. Percy loved it especially when James and Fred came along as well. He was thrilled."

Where was she going with this story and what has this got to do with me? I wondered as I nodded for Auntie Ginny to continue.

"One night I accidently overheard a conversation between your parents. Your dad was asking your mum when they were going to start their own family and she simply replied not yet."

I frowned and Auntie Hermione explained "Your mother was a proud business woman before she met your dad and had you and Lucy. She thought her life was perfect; she didn't need men or babies in her life. Until the night she met your dad. Your Auntie Evelyn had taken your Mum to a ministry ball, where she met your dad and they fell in love"

I'm still not getting where is going. In fact I'm very confused, I thought.

"It was years after they had been married when I overheard the baby conversation," Auntie Ginny continued, "Then every Wednesday for at least two or three months, your dad would stop by here for lunch. He always seemed a little nervous but happy at the same time. Then at a big family dinner, he announced that your mum was pregnant with you."

I smiled to myself.

"He was so excited. Each one of those Wednesday's he had wanted to tell us, but your mum had told him not to"

"Why?" I asked.

Auntie Hermione held up her hand and continued, "Your mum had to stop being a busy business woman and when you were born, she had the baby blues. She wasn't too fond of babies before, but now she couldn't stand being in the same room as you. Your dad did every little thing for you and took a year off work. Your mum seemed to have gotten a lot better and then when you were two they found out they were expecting Lucy. Percy told us straight away, not long after they had found out."

Auntie Hermione stopped and looked at her sister in law who sighed. "Again I happened to overhear a conversation one night when we were all here. Your mum was about five or six weeks. They were sat here in this living room, like you just were with your mother. She was yelling at him, saying that he should have kept his mouth shut. As she didn't know whether she wanted another child and that they couldn't well not have it now since we all knew. Lucy's birth was traumatic and your mum had the baby blues again but this time they were worse. Again your dad took time off work to look after you and your new little sister and from then your mum got the job in the library to keep her busy."

I was still confused as hell why are they telling me this.

"Mol what we're trying to say is that there's something not right with your mum when it comes to babies and no one knows why. Possibly not even your dad, seeing her eldest daughter pregnant at seventeen might have triggered something and made her remember stuff."

I dried my eyes and hugged both my Aunties, "Are you saying I should do what she wants?"

"No, we're saying this might be hard for her and you need to understand that."

"Thanks." I told them and I walked out the room leaving them sat there. I had no clue what is going on but as far as I do know there is something wrong with mum when babies are involved.

I went outside and spent the rest of the day watching the others play Quidditch in the orchard behind The Burrow. I sat on the side with Tori, Dom and Rose since they didn't like playing Quidditch and obviously I couldn't so I told them what had happened and what Auntie Ginny and Hermione had said about mum being funny around babies.

"No offense Mol, but your mum's a total bitch." Dom said nodding at me.

"What you need to do is find out why she's funny around babies and voila there's the answer to why she doesn't want you to have your baby." Tori suggested.

"Hmm, maybe." I shrugged.

We all went inside for tea as it had gotten dark and the boys had given up on playing. Mum was giving me dirty looks and Dad was just oblivious as he was talking to Lucy and Uncle Bill.

As I got into bed, I thought about what Tori had suggested. Maybe that was what I have to do. Go on a mission to find out why mum doesn't like babies before we go back to Hogwarts. I fell asleep listening to the owls hooting outside and my thought's circling my brain.

* * *

As today is Christmas Eve I decided to pay a visit to Lauren's house. When I got there her sister Lauretta answered, cradling her daughter Madison.

Lauretta looks a lot Like Lauren; they both have the same blue eyes. Her hair is medium length and naturally brown. Unlike Lauren she likes the colour; it's a chocolaty colour, a bit darker than mine. Laur hates it which is why she is now blonde.

"Hiya Mol. I'm guessing you want to see Laur, come on in."

I walked in and she closed the door behind me, and put a sleeping Madison in her moses basket and went upstairs to get her sister.

The house looked really Christmassy. There was a big tree in the corner, next to the cupboard under the stairs and it was decorated with tinsel, baubles and multi-coloured lights complete with an angel on the top. It looked so pretty.

I sat on the sofa and peeked in the moses basket, Madison looked so cute as she was smiling in her sleep. Etta and Laur came back downstairs, "Molly!" She ran over and hugged me, I was able to see that she had a little bump now "Guess what." I shrugged, "It's Christmas eve!" She squealed.

"Laur keep it down please you're worse than the kids. I've just got her off to sleep" Etta pointed at Madison.

"Oops sorry, Etta. We'll be in my room if you want us."

We went to the top of the house where Lauren's room is. It's huge and I'm pretty sure that you could fit two double beds in here easily if you tried. I sat on her bed and she passed me her scan picture.

"Aww, are you going to find out next time or will it be a surprise?" I asked as I got out mine to show her. It's not every day that you and your best friend exchange Pregnancy scan photo's is it.

She shrugged, "I dunno. Luke does, I don't."

"Where is everyone?" The house was quiet, unusually quiet. I had at least expected the boys to be running round because it's Christmas Eve.

"Mum's out with Lydia, Lizzie, Corey and Callum. She's gone with my Nan and Bamp" She quickly added seeing the look on my face. There is no way anyone would take out four kids aged eleven months, two years and two seven years old alone on Christmas eve.

"I thought she wouldn't have gone out with the four of them alone."

"Yeah they're taking them to see Santa," She muttered as she led down "Jack is visiting family, so Etta is bored and Lana has taken Brooke to a Christmas party."

"Is Jack living here then?"

"Yep, he moved in a couple of weeks ago. Maybe mum will let Luke move it once this little one's born." She added, rubbing her little bump.

"So what's the gossip while I've been at school?"

I was curious; I mean I know other people from the estate and not just Lauren, Katie, Luke, Ky, Lewis, Mitchell and Rhys.

"The usual, people saying kids are having kids, calling us slut's etc. A few about you and Kyle and that the baby isn't his. Denzil up the road has been done for drink driving and Katie's been acting really odd. I think it might have something to do with either her mum or dad, except she won't tell me."

"Speaking of parents, my Mum had a massive go at me yesterday night because I walked off the school train not hiding my bump, as everyone knows that I'm pregnant at school. Thanks to some stupid bitch who holds a grudge against me and then I told the rest of my family in the evening."

"Wow really. I can't exactly imagine your mum shouting."

I scoffed, "Trust me, she may be all nice and polite to you but she can and when she does I'm surprised you haven't heard her all the way over here."

Lauren laughed and I launched into an explanation about what had happened last night and what Auntie Hermione and Auntie Ginny told me. As I was telling her, she kept making faces.

"Wow, they're right Mol. You need to find out why."

"I know, but a part of me doesn't want to know."

I said goodbye about two hours later and went back to The Burrow, spending the rest of the night wrapping gifts for Lucy, my grandparents and my parents. I had already wrapped my cousins presents as I know how nosy they are especially Hugo. I think Laur must have rubbed on me as I am excited for Christmas tomorrow.

**Up Next - Christmas**


	10. Chapter Nine

I was awoken by Dom throwing a pillow at my face. What a lovely way to be woken up.

"Jeez Dom what's the time" I grumbled as I rolled over to look at her.

"Seven." She replied. I noticed she was sat up in bed with her stocking. Yes she is seventeen and still has a stocking, but then again so do I. When we were born Nana Molly made us each a Christmas stocking with our name sewn on it and she insists that we still use them.

I looked towards the end of my bed, picked up my stocking and looked inside it. Neatly placed on the top was a little package. I un-wrapped it and a stocking exactly the same as mine fell out, except that it had no name on it. Pinned to the front was a little note:

_Molly darling, since your news on Monday. I thought that I would make your little one a Weasley stocking as well  
_  
_Love Nana Molly xx_

_P.s I will sew her name on once she's born._

I think I may have just melted a little inside. There was a sharp a pain at the bottom of my bump and it felt like someone had prodded me from the inside. Oh my god, I thought as I realised what it was or more likely who. I poked my bump and there was the prod back again and my stomach rippled, my baby was kicking me. I rushed out of my bed sending my stocking flying and over to Dom.

"Dom feel this." She looked at me funny, but I grabbed her hand anyway. I put it near the bottom of my bump and felt the prod again and looking down I saw my stomach ripple.

Dom jumped back and screamed "Fucking hell! Is that the..."

"Baby yes." I said as I felt her kick again, my hand cradling my bump. Maybe she knows its Christmas, I wondered.

"Wow, that's mad." Was her reaction before she went back to opening her stocking as it seemed to be more interesting.

I sat back down on my bed. Wow, just wow. This is starting to feel even more real now; she is a part of me. I finished opening my stocking after picking it up off the floor and left Dom with hers on her bed happily munching on what looked like a Jelly slug.

When I entered the kitchen, I found that I wasn't the only one up. Louis, Roxy, Lily and Hugo were all sat at the table. Roxy is Fred's younger sister and looks like a copy of her mother. They both have the same brown eyes and dark hair.

"Merry Christmas, my lovely cousin's." I greeted them all with a grin as I was so happy.

"Some one's cheery this morning." Louis grumbled as he closed the book he was reading.

Louis is Dom and Tori's younger brother. He has blue eyes and blonde hair. He's a bit shy and has an unhealthy obsession with muggle items, just like Granddad. Before I got my wiz-phone I had a normal muggle mobile and I once found him taking it apart and then he couldn't put it back together which resulted in me having to buy my wiz-phone. He loves Quidditch and plays chaser on our Ravenclaw team back at Hogwarts.

"It's Christmas Louis. Can't I be happy and why are you looking so annoyed."

"Probably because your sister woke us up like an hour an half ago." Yawned Lily as she pushed her red hair away from her face.

"Ha, yeah. Well I was woken up by a pillow getting thrown at my face"

They laughed as I grabbed myself a bowl and poured myself some cereal and milk. Nana molly then came into the kitchen, "Ah dear you're awake. I want a word with you. The rest of you go wake your parents and siblings." She told them and they hurried off.

She came over to me and I hugged her, "Thanks Nana. The stocking, is perfect." I whispered, as I felt tears forming. Damn Hormones.

"It's ok dear. There's no need to cry honey." She wiped away my tears, "Now who wants to open some presents."

I smiled and followed her into the living room, the tree was in the corner and surrounded by mountains of presents. Big ones, small ones, long ones and round ones. I heard footsteps from above me, so I quickly sat in my favourite chair by the fire.

Lucy skipped into the room like she was four years old again and not fifteen. Following her was Lily who still looked tired. Roxy, Rose, Dom and Tori who was dressed! Dressed already? Louis, Albus, James - who was only wearing boxers, does he want to scar me for life? Fred and finally Hugo who was looking annoyed. Teddy was next in carrying a cup of tea, and he was followed by all my Aunties and Uncles as well as Mum, Dad, Nana and finally Granddad.

Now that we were all here we were allowed to open presents. Each of the wrapping paper was colour co-ordinated to each of us so that we wouldn't get confused. It took most of the morning for us to open all our presents, as we take turns, so we know what we get and who it's from. When I opened Lucy's I was shocked. Normally I get clothes or perfume but it was a book called 'What to expect when you're expecting' and on the cover was a lady holding her hands around her own very large pregnant belly.

"Thanks Luce." I muttered as I gave her a one armed hug as I was still holding my new book.

"Though you might need it." She said as she nodded at my bump.

Once I had opened all my presents including the ones off my cousins. Since our family is so big, The rule is that my Uncle's and Auntie Ginny as well as their other halves buy Nana and Granddad a present and their own siblings and a small gift for each niece or nephew. We are only allowed to buy presents for Nana, Granddad, our parents, siblings and Cousins.

Once I had given out my presents, I went upstairs and took a long hot shower. As I walked up, my little girl (Sound's strange saying that) decided she would kick me once again.

I can't believe that this time next year, she will be here and I will be celebrating her first Christmas. Wow that's a really mad thought. Once I had gotten out of the shower and was dressed, I went back downstairs to find half of my family in the kitchen and the other half in the living room.

I was in the living room with Lucy and Dom and was on the floor with my legs stretched out in front of me reading the book Lucy had given me.

"Did you know that my baby is almost eleven inches long and weighs about a pound. I'm in my second trimester; her eyes are formed except for the colour of her iris. She has fully developed eyelashes and eyebrows and her fingerprints are also fully formed. " I read out loud to them both, although I knew Lucy was the only one who was really listening to me.

Since mum and dad flipped out when I told them she's been a lot more supportive and nicer to me, I guess we've become a lot closer as well since I've become pregnant.

Lucy gasped, "Wow, I can't believe it. It's strange to think of you'll be a mum soon Mol."  
Mum who was sat at the opposite end of the room glared at me as I read from the book. I ignored her and in the end she got up and left shooting me a dirty look. Oh if looks could kill, I think I would have been dead about half an hour ago.

"Lunch!" Yelled Nana Molly.

I put down my book and entered the kitchen, the mixture of smells hit me and I had to rush to the bathroom, to throw up my breakfast. There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly to reveal Dom and Rose stood there looking concerned.

"You okay?" Dom asked me.

I nodded, "yeah. I don't think my little girl likes the smell of roast chicken or turkey."

Rose smiled, "You sure you're ok Mol?"

"I'll be out in a minute, you two can go back down." They left and I sat on the floor with my head in my hands when I felt something vibrate in my pocket. Pulling out my wiz-phone, I noticed I had four text messages, one each off Laur, Katie and Luke all wishing me a Merry Christmas and the last one was off Kyle, I read it:

**Merry Christmas Mol, Have a good one. I need to see you, soon if possible. Ky x **

I deleted it. If he thinks I want to see him after he accused me of cheating, lying that this baby wasn't his and then breaking up with me he has got another thing coming. I will not be seeing him anytime soon. He made it clear that he didn't want anything to do with her or me when I told him two months ago.

After brushing my teeth and splashing my face with water I went downstairs. I sat at the table between Lucy and Dom, with Rose and Tori opposite me. I piled my plate full of stuffing after Dom passed it to me, and added vegetables like carrots, peas, potatoes, parsnips, swede and a little gravy to my plate.

Dom was looking at me with a blank expression on her face, "You just threw up." She stated.

I shrugged, "Yeah, so?"

"Should you be eating so much?"

Again I shrugged, "I'm hungry."

"Again you just threw up Mol." Dom said again.

I just stared at her blankly. Seeing that she wasn't going to get a decent answer from me she turned back to her own plate. "Nana have we got any vanilla ice cream?" I asked aloud, which earned me another death glare off of my mother.

She looked at me funny but answered anyway, "Yes dear, but dessert isn't until later."

"Is it ok if I have some now?"

Dom snorted, "I wouldn't she'll mix it with her stuffing."

Nana looked at me again, "Cravings?" She asked in an understanding voice.

I nodded and went to the freezer to help myself to a bowl of vanilla ice-cream. I sat back at the table with it. Looking at my plate I got a parsnip and dipped it in. Rose looked horrified; I didn't care though It tastes yummy. Then I mixed my stuffing in and ate it, it tasted like heaven on a spoon. I really think I could eat this all day long.

We ate chatting about various things, pulling crackers and wearing our hats. The one topic everyone seemed to be avoiding was my pregnancy but too be honest I didn't really care. I felt stuffed, bit ironic since I mainly ate stuffing and also a lot of ice-cream, but then again I also ate all of my veggies. That count's as healthy right?

After dinner, I went up to my room to take a nap as I was tired, not to mention full. Snuggling down in my bed, I fell asleep thinking 'bout my baby girl. As I dreamt Kyle's face kept popping up, as did Lauren's, Luke's and two brown haired babies.

When I woke up, it was because I could hear a lot of noise coming from outside. Getting up I looked out my window to see Dom, James, Al, Lily, Hugo and Teddy zooming around on brooms playing Quidditch. Brilliant, I thought. We have a game every year on Christmas day in the afternoon; it's a bit of a Weasley tradition.

Wrapping up warm I made my way downstairs and went outside. "Who's on whose team?" I asked Tori who was sat on the side, since she's not a big fan of playing Quidditch in case she breaks a nail or something. Actually that's not the reason but hey I can't think of any other reason right now.

"James, Dom and Hugo are a team and Lily, Teddy and Al are another." She replied.  
The afternoon seemed to go quickly since I was sat outside watching the game. In the end Teddy, Al and Lily won; James said that it was unfair as they had Teddy who's older and a better player. He hate's being beaten; I mean it's only a game.

I didn't eat much for dinner as I was still stuffed from lunch and I then went to bed early. Well nine is early for me, normally I don't go until half ten or eleven. Snuggling up amongst my blankets and quilt I started reading my book that Lucy had got me. After a while I could feel my eye lid's drooping and I think I might have dozed off. When re-awoke I could see Dom's outline in bed as well her soft snoring. I looked over at my clock it was eleven.

Deciding that I really should sleep, I put down my book and closed my eyes once more. Today had been a rather busy day and one of the best Christmas' for a long time. I don't care that my parents have said barely ten words to me today. Well actually Dad asked me how I was and he also wished me a Merry Christmas, so really it's just Mum who's not speaking to me.

* * *

We all stayed at The Burrow until lunch time. Nana Molly had cooked us bubble and squeak and we also had cold turkey and chicken sandwiches, complete with stuffing of course. Actually I just had bubble and squeak and my stuff cream because just the smell of the meats made me feel queasy.

We all said goodbye and I thanked all my relatives for the presents. My cousins all told me that everything was going to be okay and to look after myself and my little alien. Dom's exact words were, "Take care pregz and look after that little girl of yours."

Myself, Mum, Dad and Lucy left at around half one. Mum hasn't spoken to me in three days, must be a record the longest she has never spoken to me is twenty-four hours. Dad look's really stressed and Lucy is all happy and smiley.

Sitting in the back of the car with Lucy, I pulled out my headphones and iPod, put them in and blocked out the world. On the journey home I text both Laur and Katie;

**Heya, can we meet somewhere as I have your Christmas presents xx**

Lauren text back straight away: **Yeah sure, wanna come over to mine?**

I replied 'yeah' to Lauren and text Katie again: **We're meeting over Laur's see you later.**

I put my phone away and made myself comfortable, well as comfortable as I could get in a car. I rolled up one of my hoodie and used it as a pillow, falling asleep, nearly instantly. Next thing I knew I was dreaming.

_I was stood next to the black lake at Hogwarts. Hundreds of chairs set out in rows, people sat here and there. In the first three rows, students were sat all in matching caps and gowns. McGonagall was stood at the very front. I made my way over and sat down, next to my Dad and Lucy. I could also see Lauren, as well as Luke with their baby expect that they're baby wasn't' a baby anymore. They looked around seventeen or eighteen and had long hair; I couldn't tell whether they were a boy or girl from here. The rest of my family was here including all my cousins, Aunties and Uncles as well as Nana Molly and Granddad Arthur._

_I sat down and when everyone seemed to be here and the ceremony started. I watched as a brown headed girl collected her certificate from Professors McGonagall, Longbottom and Chang. She smiled at me and I felt myself beam with pride. Once the ceremony was over the chairs disappeared and the brown headed girl who had smiled at me made her way over. When she reached me I pulled her into a huge hug and told her how proud of her I was. Together we found the rest of my family and they each hugged her in turn and told her well done. There was a big party afterwards and we stayed late into the night, as the sun was setting I noticed a rather tall dark headed man making his way down the castle drive. _

_I recognised that figure, so I ran and caught up with them. I gasped as they turned around as I was shocked to see that it was Kyle..._

I jumped a little and then shivered. Lucy was gently tapping me since we were in the drive and the car had stopped. I couldn't but think what a strange dream it was. Grabbing my stuff from the car, I took it up to my room. As I was putting some of it away when there was a knock on the door. Turning around I saw Dad stood in the doorway.

"Can I come in please Mol?" He asked.

I nodded and carried on putting clothes and presents away, "Sure."

He came in and sat down on my bed. He then patted the space next to him. "Sit down please Molly darling."

I stopped what I was doing and sat down, crossing my legs, "What's going on?" I asked since I was a bit confused.

Dad sighed and he looked a lot older than normal, the bags under his eyes seemed to stand out a lot more and he looked so tired, "Mol, I think what your mother has been saying is unfair and she shouldn't be one to judge and I don't think that it's fair that she wants you to have an abortion. It's your choice"

I furrowed my brow, why shouldn't mum be one to judge? Having seen the look on my face he answered what I was thinking. "You really need to talk to your mother. She has her reasons but I believe that since you are of age, then it's your choice. I will stand by you if you are going to keep her."

I nodded, "I am keeping her and no one is going to change that."

"I know Mol. But you have to remember you're still young, you still have NEWT's to do, and caring for a baby is hard work physically and financially. Which is why as of today I have set you up a bank account, I'll be paying in money every month to help you and my granddaughter. I love you Mols." He hugged me. My dad isn't really one for giving hugs unless they're to Lucy. But hey I'm not complaining, this is probably the closest we have been since I was little.

"Thanks Daddy, I love you too." I muttered into his shoulder as he hugged me again before leaving my room.

Wowzer, if he is so against mum telling me to get rid of my little girl then why hasn't he told her to give up, or maybe he has. Why do I feel like that my mum's got a secret that no one knows about except for dad and I don't think even he knows the full story.

I finished un-packing and then I picked up my blue and white striped over the shoulder bag, putting my keys, purse, wiz- phone and wand in it and then the presents for Lauren and Katie. As I left my room I bumped into Lucy who was on the landing, with her bag and presents.

"Where you off?" She questioned.

"To see the girls and give them their Christmas presents." I explained.

"Oh. See you later then, take care sis."

"Bye Luce." I called.

As I went downstairs I could hear dad talking rather loudly, so I went to investigate. Dad was in the kitchen with mum, I think I must have interrupted since they stopped talking when I walked in.

"I'm going out to see Lauren and Katie. I dunno when I'll be back, as I haven't seen them since half term, so we need to catch up." Okay so I lied a little about that, I had seen Lauren only two days ago, but there was a little truth. I haven't seen Katie since half term.

"Ok Mol's take care." Dad said as mum glared at me but didn't say anything. I'm telling you that woman is going to crack sooner or later and is going to have to speak to me. I don't mind her not talking to me; I just wanna see how long she's going to keep this up.

As I was on my way to Lauren's, I bumped into Katie who was coming out of her house. "Hiya" She said as she pulled me into a huge hug, "Bloody hell, you're getting big aren't you?"

I hit her playfully, "Thanks, did you have a good Christmas?"

She shrugged and the smile dropped from her face, "It was ok, there were a few unexpected surprises." Katie said sounding a little annoyed but also pissed at the same time.

"Why what happened?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when we get to Laur's, she'll probably want to know as well. How was yours'?"

"Great," I said sarcastically "My mum had a huge go at me, she hasn't spoken to me in three days. The whole of my school found out I'm pregnant as did my cousins who thought Lucy was until I told them it was me," She looked at me and I shook my head, "Then I told the rest of my dad's family, and finally on Christmas morning I felt my little girl kick for the first time."

"Aww wow! So a little bit better than mine then."

We chatted the rest of the way and Katie knocked the door when we arrived. Lauren answered wearing tinsel around her head and carrying her four year old niece Brooke who was dressed as a fairy. Well I think she was or she might have been an angel, I'm not too sure.

"Hiya guys, come on in."

"Yeah, welcome to the madhouse." Her mum laughed.

The place was completely different to how I saw it just two days ago. Now there were toys all over as well the place as was wrapping paper and boxes. Laur tried to put Brooke down but she was clinging on for dear life, so Laur didn't try and move her and we went up to her room.

She sat Brooke on her bed, who grinned at us. Myself and Katie both sat down as well, me on the beanbag and Katie on the floor. From underneath the little pink Christmas tree Lauren had in her room she brought over our presents and gave them to us.

Lauren had bought Katie some fancy writing paper and a pen as well as dvds and chocolate. I had books, a maternity t-shirt with Mr. Bump on and some Dark chocolate. Katie got Lauren a basket full of her favourite things and two posters of her favourite bands One Direction and Take That.

Off of Katie I had a large box of sweets and a basket full of my favourite things like make up, bath bubbles and shower gels. I got Lauren a new scarf and glove set in baby blue and a book and for Katie a voucher for her favourite shop and a t-shirt with butterfly's over it.

Brooke was playing on the bed in her fairy/angel outfit with a new doll, since she seemed happy enough, we spent the afternoon gossiping but we must have been boring because Brooke had fallen asleep. Lauren stuck the baby monitor on and went downstairs leaving her in peace.

We went downstairs to find everyone, including Lauren's Mum, Nan and Bamp. Her sisters Lana and Etta, Jack who was cradling Madison. The twins Callum and Corey, Lizzie and Lydia plus me and Katie and then Luke who arrived later.

Sandra asked if we wanted to stay for tea and me Katie and Luke all said yes please. Myself, Katie and Lauren were all sat at the table in the dining room whilst Luke was in the living room talking to Jack and playing with Lauren's twin brothers; Callum and Corey.

I cleared my throat before asking, "Kate what were you gonna tell me earlier about your Christmas having unexpected surprises?"

"Oh yeah, my mum turned up." She mumbled.

"WHAT, HOLY SHIT KATE!" Lauren screeched.

"Lauren language, not in front of the little ones." Her mum scolded her.

"Whoops sorry." Laur muttered.

"Are you kidding?" I questioned.

Katie shook her head.

"But haven't you always wanted her to come back?" Laur asked.

"Yeah but she also has three children and is now engaged." My mouth fell open and my eyes went wide and I'm pretty sure Lauren did the same, "Exactly, that's how I reacted," Katie pointed out, "He's called Dean and they've been engaged for seven years and I now have two half-brothers and one half-sister. The oldest is Theo and he's seven, then it's Carmen and she's five and then Alfie who's one."

"Bloody hell." Was all Lauren could say.

"Are you ok with it all Katie?" Sandra asked as she put a glass of orange juice in front of each of us.

"Thanks." Katie muttered before continuing, "I'm not sure, I mean it's all so sudden. She left me eight years ago, and I can't really remember her much and Dean seems like a decent guy and the kids are cute, but it's just so sudden."

"It'll be ok sweetie," Sandra said as she came over and hugged Katie, "You'll see."  
She smiled "Thanks."

Since Lauren is nosy she asked, "Why's she back?"

Katie sighed, "Well now they have got enough money saved up they can get married, but she wants my Nan and Bamp to give her away and me to bridesmaid. The weddings not until next year I think, I wasn't really paying attention since I was still in shock as she had just turned up Saturday morning."

We all stayed for tea and let me tell you it was a squeeze; it's kinda like being at the burrow, except with fewer adults and a lot more kids. We left then at about seven, Laur and Luke walked us both back home.

Before I said goodbye it occurred to me that I had not seen or heard off Kyle since Christmas day, but I deleted the message. "Luke, have you heard off Ky?"

"No, sorry Mol. Not since he text saying he got you pregnant and another one saying that he was fine and well. Oh and a Merry Christmas one."

I sighed, "Thanks Luke." I whispered as I hugged him and Lauren in turn, "Bye guys. Oh and New Year's Party at my Grandparents house. Can you tell Katie since you're likely to see her before me. I'll text you the details as well."

I made my way home and was thinking about things, when I felt the nudge in my stomach again. I smiled to myself, my little alien was kicking again and I rubbed my belly where she had kicked. As I rubbed the spot she did it again, and I smiled even more. When I arrived home, mum was in the hallway sat on the phone seat talking to someone, "Yes, that's lovely thank you, we'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye."

"Who was that?" I asked pointing at the phone as I took my coat off and slung it over my arm.

She smiled sweetly, "Oh, no one for you to worry about."

"Night then." I said and she nodded as I headed upstairs. I could hear Lucy watching her TV, I snuck my head around her door and said goodnight before going to my own room. I had a nice warm shower before getting changed into my pyjamas and snuggling down in bed.

I flicked through the book Lucy had given me and my stomach felt funny again and I think my baby girl was summer saluting, as when she kicked again, it was in a different place to earlier. I put my book away and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep instantly as it had been a long day.

**A/N - I don't own Harry Potter, One Direction or Take That. Nothing but the plot and OC's are mine.  
**  
**Up next - No where to go and a secret.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N Sensitive topic ahead and strong language.**

I was having a nice dream when mum woke me up and said something about it being nine o'clock. I rolled over and slept for another hour until she came back and pulled my quilt and blankets off me, letting the cold air get to me. I was getting a sudden moment of deja vú as I opened my eyes, blinking at the sudden light in my room.

"Come on, get up and dressed now. I want you in the kitchen in fifteen minutes!" She said loudly.

She didn't speak to me for three days and now she is acting motherly again. My mother has issues, I swear. I sighed and made my way to my en-suite to have a shower as she left my room. When I came out, I threw on a pair of leggings and a long grey top and grabbed my socks and made my way down stairs.

I entered the kitchen to find mum arguing with dad; he left quickly with a hurried, "Goodbye".

I called a goodbye to him but he probably didn't hear me as I heard the front door slam shut. I sat at the table and put my socks on while mum asked, "Do want breakfast darling?"

Why is she being so nice to me all of a sudden? Yesterday she hated me.

"Toast please, just butter." I replied because I wasn't going to say no to food.

Mum set about making it for me while I read one of the magazines that had been lying on the table; she put the toast in front of me as well as a glass of orange juice, "Enjoy."

Seriously why is she being so nice, it's really odd and is starting to creep me out.

Mum came back into the room, "Right," She announced, "How do you fancy a trip into London to do a spot of shopping in the sales?"

Now she was definitely worrying me, she only ever takes Lucy on what she calls 'fun days out'.

I nodded because a lot of my clothes were getting far too tight as well as small what with my ever growing bump. Amber told me that I should only extend them once with the spell because otherwise they won't go back to their original state which is why I really need some maternity clothes. "Is Lucy coming with us?" I asked as I finished my second piece of toast.

"No she has plans," Mum answered, although she didn't sound too sure about her answer, "Get yourself ready and we'll get going. The taxi will be here soon."

I drained my glass of juice and went upstairs to get myself ready. I wrapped myself in my cardigan, coat, scarf and gloves and put on my ugg's and grabbed my bag before going down stairs. Mum was waiting by the front door with a smile playing on her lips.

"Ready?" She asked as she looked me up and down, I nodded and left the house to get into the taxi. Mum joined me a moment later and then we set off.

It took about an hour to get to where ever we were going, the taxi stopped in a street that had those old looking Georgian three story houses on each side and we got out. It didn't look like a place to shop and it certainly wasn't very busy. "Mum why are we here? I see no shops." I asked as I was really confused.

"Hang on a minute dear," Mum turned her back on me to talk to the cab driver, "Here you go, thank you very much," The taxi pulled off and she turned back to me, "Come on."

She took my hand and led me down the street, we stopped outside one of the houses, which was painted white. She guided me up the steps and walked right on in, it smelt like a dentist's office and I could see leaflets on the reception desk.

I started to put two and two together and then I saw the calendar on the wall. Today was the twenty-seventh of December, fuck. She had booked me an appointment for today, how could I have forgotten. I was so pissed at her for making it two days after Christmas as well as that I didn't want it.

The receptionist who was blonde and looked middle aged smiled sweetly at us, "Can I help you?"

"Appointment for Molly Weasley." Mum told her in a low voice.

The lady checked her notes and then nodded, "If you want to take a seat in the waiting room, the doctor will call you in and talk you through the procedure beforehand." She looked at me before pointing to the door opposite.

I tried to move my arm, but mum had a strong grip around my wrist. She looked me in the eye and hissed, "Stay right where you are."

The receptionist eyed us and then my bump, the phone then rang so she had to answered it and put on a high pitched voice.

Mum opened the door and pushed me into the waiting room. It was painted white with black chairs and a few sofas' there was also a huge fireplace in the middle of the one wall. It looked ever so modern and there were also two huge coffee tables with magazines on, who would want to read gossip magazines in here, I thought.

There were leaflets in stands all around and mum poked me in the back pushing me in further into the room. She steered me towards the corner and sat down. I didn't move, I just stood there looking blank.

"Will you sit down." Mum hissed at me and pulled my arm forcing me to sit down. I looked up to see the other people in the room looking at us. Mum smiled at them and then looked away.

There were two women who looked in their early forties, a lady who looked in her thirties was sat alone close to us and a couple who looked around my mother's age were sat opposite the fireplace talking quietly.

The place was creeping me out as it was so silent and eerie. I spent the next few minutes trying to plan an escape in my head, when suddenly I felt the urge to pee, something I do a lot more often now. I jumped up and mum looked at me as did the other people.

"Are you okay Mol?" She asked, pretending to look concerned.

Of course I was not bloody okay. She was trying to pressure me into having an abortion that I did not want. "I need the toilet." I stated quite loudly.

Mum gave me a look that said 'If you do a runner you are dead'. I simply nodded and slowly left the room, leaving the door open a little so that mum would hopefully be able to hear me asking the receptionist.

She looked up from whatever she was typing on her computer, I smiled the best I could without breaking down in tears and asked, "Could you tell me where the toilets are please? "

She smiled back and pointed. "Just down the corridor turn right."

"Thank you." I replied as my voice cracked a little.

I made my way down the corridor and turned right just as she had told me and saw it was a dead end with three doors going off it. One said 'staff only', another had a picture with a stick figure of a man on it and then there was one with a stick figure of a woman on it. I pushed the women's door open and entered.

This was probably one of the cleanest toilets I had ever been in, everything looked so new, sparkly and bright. I could hear someone sobbing so I walked carefully down the cubicles to the very end one which was where the noise was coming from.

"Are you okay in there?" I asked, pushing the door gently to reveal a young girl who looked around Lucy's age curled up on the toilet lid, tears streaming down her face.

I went over and she moved a little so that I could see the rest of her face. I blinked because I swear I realised that face as I've seen it before at Hogwarts. It took me a minute to realise and then I whispered, "Tabitha?"

She looked at me blinking rapidly. "Molly what are you doing here?" She gasped.

"I well - I'm not really sure, my mum tricked me and is dropping hints that this is the best option when she knows I want to keep her," I muttered as I pointed to my bump that was hidden behind my layers, "I'm actually surprised that I'm still here to be quite honest. You?"

She smiled a little, "I only found out two weeks ago, I told my step-mum straight away and now I'm here. I'm not sure how far I am, maybe a few weeks. I just don't know what to do, I'm scared shitless. I'm only sixteen how am I going to do this."

"Tab, I know it's scary. My mum hates me and I'm not keeping her just to spite my mother. I love her already and she's not even here yet. I've seen her twice at my scans and I've felt her kick which is the most amazing thing in the world. I'm not with her dad and I don't care, I know I can do this. I can't wait for her to be in my arms and to watch her grow up. I've been scared since the minute I found out and I still am but I know I'll get through this."

"Really?" Tab asked as she sat up a little straighter.

I smiled, "Yes really, but do know why I'm putting up with my stupid mother and no baby daddy? It's because she's something worth fighting for, and when she's here she will know that she is loved as much as any child who has their father around. I will never stop loving her as she is eternally mine." I told her and then wiped away a tear that was running down my cheek.

I grabbed some tissue from the holder and handed it to Tabitha and she blew her nose. "Thanks Molly." She hugged me, "Can you not tell Lucy about this please, I haven't told her as she's been worried about you and then what with Ella-Dora telling the whole school about you. I didn't really want it to be known just yet."

I nodded and my hair fell into my eyes, I brushed it back and whispered, "I promise." As I knew the feeling about wanting to keep things private. "Right," I said standing up, "I came in here to pee." Tab smiled again as I left her cubicle and went into another one. Once I had finished and came out, Tab was out and sorting her eyes and face out in the mirror as there were big mascara smudges.

"Thank you Molly and I really mean it." Tab gave me another hug and then left the toilets.

I smiled as I washed my hands before leaving, walking back down the corridor. I had thought about it whilst I was in the toilets and I was going to make my escape plan, Making sure that the door was closed I snuck past it. I managed to get past the receptionist desk without her seeing me as she was too engrossed in the magazine she was reading.

As soon as I was outside I breathed in the fresh air, and made my way down the steps carefully before breaking into a run, well I was walking as fast as I could. Once I was safely out of sight of that place, I made my way down the next street before I found some shops. They weren't that big, just a few small boutique's, and some cafe's.

I entered the cafe called Mocha's and made my way over to the counter where a young girl no older than myself was serving an old couple. Once they had their drinks she served me, "Hi there," She smiled, "What would you like to order?"

"Do you have a phone book or a number for a taxi firm please?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound rude.

She spotted my bump even though it was well covered through my layers and smiled, "Of course," She bent under the counter and I could hear her muttering, "Where did I put them." She then stood upright and passed me a small business card, on it said Colin's cab's'. "Give him a ring and one should be here within minutes. He's very reliable."

I smiled at her, "Thanks, can I order a small lemonade please." She nodded and told me to take a seat. I made my way to a table near the till, luckily for me it was hidden behind the counter so if my mother did eventually realise I was gone and happened to walk past here she wouldn't see me. I pulled out my wiz-phone and rang the number on the card. A rather jolly man answered, and I told him where I was after the waitress slipped me a piece of paper with the address on and my name. He assured me he would be here within five to ten minutes.

The waitress came back over with my lemonade and I spotted her name badge which said 'Suzy' "That's one pound fifty, please."

I felt around in my pocket and handed her a two pound coin, "Keep the change."

"Are you sure?" Suzy asked.

I nodded as I drank my drink, glad for the coldness of it. I headed to the toilets as once again I needed to go and when I came back Suzy told me that my taxi was outside. I thanked her for her help and left. I got in the cab and told him my home address, praying that mum wouldn't notice my absence for a little bit longer.

I sat back and relaxed, putting my wiz-phone on silent and stuffing it in my bag, so even if she did contact me I wouldn't know. I shut my eyes and reflected on what I had said to Tabitha, all of was the truth and I hadn't realised before until then when I and said it out loud. I loved my little alien with all of my heart, despite the fact she wasn't even born yet.

I felt her kick me and I smiled to myself, it's mad to love something that you've never met before but I knew that she was my life now. Nothing matter but her and I all I wanted to do was keep her safe. I knew I wanted to be the loving mother that I had never had and I knew I wanted her to grow up knowing that she was wanted and that she is loved.

It took roughly the same time as it had to get to that awful place, I had never been so glad to see my house in all my life. I muttered, "Thank you." as I paid him.

He replied with a jolly "Just doing my job miss."

I watched him pull off as I walked up the drive, as soon as I was halfway up it the front door was yanked opened and Lucy shot out looking a right mess. She ran over and hugged me like she had never seen before. "Hey Luce what's that for?"

Lucy pulled away and looked me up and down, "Mum phoned nearly an hour ago, saying that you had disappeared when you were shopping and she couldn't get you on your wiz-phone." I laughed. "What's funny?" Lucy asked me looking thoroughly confused.

"Luce we didn't go shopping, the bitch took me to an abortion clinic and pulled me inside with her."

Lucy gasped, her eyes growing wide, "You didn't do..." She trailed off.

"Merlin no. I didn't want that and I never did, it was all her. Don't worry Luce, your little niece is still safe and well inside of me. She keeps kicking and summersaulting to remind me."

"Since when," Lucy asked with a sad look on her face as she pulled me into the house and made me go into the living room.

"Christmas morning, and anyway I said I was going to the toilet, which I did and then I snuck out and ran until I found a cafe. I asked about a taxi and the waitress, Suzy helped me and so I got one back here." I explained.

Lucy hugged me once again and I noticed her pyjamas, "You haven't been out today have you?" It wasn't a question it was a statement and it became obvious the moment I said it out loud.

She shook her head which made her bed head even messier, "I woke up about twelve, and I found a note saying you and mum had gone shopping to 'bond'." She told using her hands to make speech marks around 'bond'.

Great so no only had she lied to me she had lied to Lucy as well, once we were inside Lucy went upstairs to get dressed whilst I settled on the sofa to watch some Christmas movie that was on. Nearly an hour later mum came home. The reason I knew she was home was that the front door slammed shut, which made a 'thack' as it came in contact with its frame.

"MOLLY EVELYN WEASLEY WHERE ARE YOU!"

I stood up and Lucy was looking at me with a worried look on her face, "In here." I yelled.

Mum came in looking fuming, "Lucy go to your room, now!" She snarled. Lucy reluctantly left after shooting me a look and I nodded. Once Lucy had shut the door mum rounded on me. "Why on earth did you leave? We were going to get this problem sorted once and for all." She yelled pointing a finger at my bump which was clearly visible now.

That pissed off a hell of a lot. I knew she was going to explode, I could see it in her eyes, and since I told her I was pregnant, I knew it was only a matter of time.

"Mum I NEVER said I wanted a fucking abortion, it was YOU who suggested it. I told you I didn't want it and yet you still went ahead and ignored me and booked the fucking appointment. You could have saved yourself a hell of a lot of money if you and listened to me." I paused for a breath and before mum could say anything I continued.

"But no, you never listen to me; all you care about is yourself and your reputation. You don't care about me, your grandchild, Lucy or even dad. You know sometimes I think they're right in saying you married him for his money. Not once have you asked me how I am or how the baby is, you've never even asked if I know the gender or even felt them kicking."

Mum opened her mouth and I swear she said something but I didn't hear it as I was too busy trying to hold back the tears, "It's a girl, for your information, a baby girl. Your granddaughter, your own flesh and blood and you wanted me to kill her. I don't give a tiny rat's ass about your reputation. This is my life so why don't you stop trying to interfere and get on with your own sad and boring life." I stood up and headed for the kitchen so I could get a glass of water. It wasn't until I picked the glass up did I realise I was shaking.

Mum started yelling something at me from the living room, I couldn't hear what it was and once I finished my water I put the glass in the sink and went back in finding her sat in the chair.

"You can say that you love us both the same but I know you don't, I know Lucy has always been your favourite because she's such a goody two shoes whereas me, well I'm the one troublemaker aren't I. Do us all a favour and stop lying about it. And while I'm on the subject of lying, everyone in the family knows you have some sort of problem with babies. I know that dad only knows part of it and I know you had the baby blues when you had me and Lucy but they told me you've been like it since Tori was born and I want to know why?"

Mum glared at me, "WHY? Why should I tell you? It's none of your business, you wouldn't understand." Mum declared.

Why does she have to act so uptight, I'm her fucking daughter of course it's my business.

"Mum, it's my fucking business because I am your fucking daughter and whatever it is made you decide that you would kill your unborn granddaughter, so it CLEARLY IS MY FUCKING BUSINESS." I retorted, as the vein in her head started throbbing. Clearly I had hit a nerve.

"RIGHT," She screeched, "If you really want to know, I had big plans and then I got pregnant at sixteen. I was with the father but he left, it was a drunken mistake just like yours is," Mum spat, "He didn't want her and neither did I, I went to get an abortion only to be told I was too far along. I was forced to have the baby, a baby that I never wanted."

I was gob smacked, mum had had a baby at sixteen and yet she's been lecturing me.

"I never finished my last year of school because of it and I never got the grades I needed. I gave it up for adoption and it was the best thing I did. Do you know how hard I had to work to get my GCSE's, I missed nearly all of my exams because I got pregnant so I had to re-take them when I was in college. It ruined my life getting pregnant at sixteen which is why I don't want you to keep it. I want the best for you Molly and becoming a mother at seventeen is not it. You'll understand one day when you're ready to be a mother."

Mum started crying but I didn't care, her hair was a mess and her eyes were red. All I could think about was the fact that I have a half-sibling out there somewhere, an older sister, and maybe even nieces or nephews.

"Well I'm ready to be a mum, this is happening and this is real. Nothing is going to change that. I may be scared shitless but I am going to be a mother and certainly a better one that you ever were. Just because it ruined your life doesn't mean that it's ruined mine. I am not you and I never want to be." I yelled as my voice started to crack.

Mum stood up abruptly, "That's it!" She cried, "I've had enough of you, you ungrateful little brat. Get out, get out and don't come back. I never want to see you again. You have until February to move all your stuff out otherwise I'll sell it."

I span around heading towards the door, with my hands covering my bump protectively, "Gladly, that kid is lucky it hasn't got you for a mother, I expect that theirs is loving and kind. What sort of mother throws out their seventeen year old pregnant daughter, what will the neighbours think? Oh boo hoo, you want to start thinking about your children and not yourself."

My tears were falling down my cheeks thick and fast and I wrenched open the living room door and slammed it behind me before storming upstairs. Lucy was sat on the top step, her face was hard to read but I could see she had been crying as well. I bent down and hugged her, "You heard everything?" I whispered.

I felt her no, "You're not going are you Mol, please don't leave."

I didn't say anything and helped her up off the step, I headed to my room and accio'd the holdall from off of the top of my wardrobe. I put an undetectable extension charm on it and then started to grab clothes from my chest of draws and then tipped the entire contents of my underwear and sock drawers into it as well. I stuffed some hoodies on the top as well as several pairs of shoes.

Lucy was sat on my bed crying softly as I went into my en-suite and gathered up my toiletries and put them in a bag before adding them to the holdall. From within the bag that I used this morning I pulled out the taxi firm's business card and rang the number on my wiz-phone. They told me a taxi would be here in twenty minutes and I thanked them before packing more of my stuff.

I took everything out of my wardrobe and flung it all into my school trunk which also had an undetectable extension charm on it, as well as all my Hogwarts books and school equipment. I shut the lid and locked it with my wand and left it at the end of my bed. From within my bedside table I picked up the charger for my wiz-phone and my purse and put them into my blue and white striped bag.

I reached under my bed which was hard to do what with my bump and collected my secret stash of wizard and muggle money and put it in the bag along with the book I had for Christmas off Lucy.

Once I was done packing I hugged Lucy, she rested her head on my shoulder and I murmured, "Everything will be ok Luce, love you sis."

"Please stay Mol." She pleaded but I shook my head as I heard the familiar sound of tyres on the gravel outside, I went and looked out of mum and dad's bedroom window and saw the taxi.

I went back to my room and spotted Specky's cage and I realised I had almost forgotten her, "Listen Luce I need you to look after Specky for me. If you need me either text me or send her, she'll know where to find me." I hugged my little sister one more time before putting my blue and white striped bag over my shoulder and picked up my holdall.

I made as much noise as possible as I dragged my holdall down the stairs, I went out and gave the taxi driver my bags and told him I'd be out now. I went back into the house and entered the living room; mum was on the sofa with a wine glass in her hand full to the brim.

"I'm going now." I said as calmly as possible.

She didn't even look at me, "Goodbye." She said bluntly.

"I'll pick up my stuff before half term."

"Fine and I want your house keys as well." She told me as she took a large sip of her wine.

I got my keys out my pocket and took the front and backdoor ones off the key ring and placed them on the side. I left and stood by the front door and whispered to myself "Goodbye home."

I got in the taxi and stated Lauren's address before I phoned her. She answered at once and I was glad.

"Molly what's wrong?" Laur asked sounding worried.

"She kicked me out." Was all I managed to say before I started crying again.

"That bitch," Lauren whispered and I heard her mother scold her in the background for her language, "Come straight here."

It was much longer in the taxi than walking to get to Lauren's but when it pulled up; Lauren rushed out of the house along with her mum. She pulled me into a great big hug and Sandra payed the taxi man and brought my stuff in whilst Lauren guided me into the house, where I collapsed on the sofa.

"Hey Mol, it's gonna be okay." Lauren soothed me as she hugged me and stroked my hair.

"I'll get her a blanket and a warm drink." I heard Sandra say.

Moments later Sandra wrapped me up in the blanket and passed me a mug full of steaming hot chocolate, I started to explain what had happened and every now and then I had to stop as there were too many tears.

"Oh Molly sweetheart, you can stay here." Sandra offered.

I nodded, "Thank you, it'll only be for a while."

"Nonsense, you can stay here in half term as well. There's enough room in Laur's room. I won't take no as an answer Mol, I won't have you living on the streets."

"Thank you so much." I mumbled as I leaned over and hugged her. I sat on the sofa curled up in the blanket staring into space and I could hear Laur and her mum talking in the kitchen.

"Take her upstairs, tell her to have a nice long bath and get ready for bed. Your bed is big enough for both of you to sleep in it. I've got a feeling that I should go over to her house and sort her mother out, kicking out her pregnant seventeen year old and telling her she never wants to see her again, who does such a thing?" Sandra said.

"Her mum that's who." Lauren replied and then came in and sat by me and then suggested we go upstairs as it was getting late.

"Where is everyone?" I whispered as we made our way upstairs.

"All the kids are asleep, Etta and Jack have gone out for a meal and Lana has gone to a party. Go and have a nice hot bath and relax Mol, the stress can't be good for the baby."

My hands flew down to my bump, my poor baby girl, I hope she's okay with all the stupid stress that has been put on me, I thought and nodded. I found my holdall and bag on Lauren's bed and I got out my nightwear before going into the bathroom. I must have spent ages in there as when I came back out Laur was already in her pyjamas and was on the phone to someone.

"He needs to stop being so bloody selfish, this isn't about him. He needs to be here, especially now as she needs him more than ever," She was saying. I looked at her funny and she said, "See ya," to whoever she was talking to. "You okay Mol?" Lauren asked as she shuffled over and I got in bed next to her.

"Just tired, it's been a long day."

Laur turned off her bedside light sending the room into darkness, "Night Mol." She whispered.

"Night Laur and thank you."

**A/N Tabitha is one of Lucy's best friends and was mentioned previously. She isn't actually pregnant but thinks she is, but it was a false alarm. I wanted to add someone Molly knew who was also at the clinic so Molly would say all these feeling she had out loud and to realise how much she loves her baby already.  
**  
**I've worked it out and it total, including the epilogue there will be twenty-nine chapters.  
**  
**Up next - Telling her mum's family, explanations and a New Year.**


End file.
